


Getting to know you

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bullying, College, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Homophobic Language, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, POV Kozume Kenma, Poor Life Choices, Sad, Trust Issues, minor KageHina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma quiere dejar su pasado atrás al entrar a la universidad, sin embargo, eldestino quiere que siga sufriendo y pone a Kuroo Tetsurou nuevamente en suvida.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, este es mi primer Fanfiction (Aquí aprovechando la cuarentena).

Ya era la segunda vez que escuchaba el familiar tono de su alarma, después de unos minutos de contemplar que tanto afectaría su futuro si faltara a clases, Kenma decide no esperar por ese tortuoso tercer tono para ponerse en marcha. No se molestó en una ducha, ni miro dos veces el cepillo, y está casi seguro que estaba ocupando calcetines de distintos colores, en lo que sí se fijó fue en guardar su consola y su cargador. Aún con tiempo, el cual se ahorró en poner cero esfuerzo en su apariencia, se sirvió un tazón de sus cereales favoritos separando los colores por los que menos les gustaba hasta dejar los mejores para el final, claro todos tenían el mismo sabor. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…10

Y ya estaba fuera de su dormitorio rumbo a clases, calmado y a paso lento. Realmente odiaba los lunes, caminaba por el campus a su primera lección del día, distraído por su juego y su deprimente melodía el cual le recordaba que aún no podía vencer al jefe final. Unos 30 minutos faltaban para empezar su primera clase, sin embargo, Kenma ya estaba situado en su puesto habitual en la esquina del fondo, mejor perjudicar su hora de sueño, a que arriesgarse a llegar tarde y sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros.  
Con la mirada baja, su consola en mano y sus audífonos en posición, Kenma se preparaba para el día, con su vista periférica veía como sus compañeros llegaban en el lapso de los últimos cinco minutos antes que empezara la clase, él todavía no llegaba, suele llegar tarde. En el minuto que el profesor entra todos los murmullos cesaron, dieron la bienvenida y Kenma se resignó a guardar sus cosas y poner atención. Ya tenía su mesa despejada cuando su profesor estaba anunciando que habría un examen la próxima semana y que entregarán un reporte el día miércoles (el cual ya tenía listo) así, apurado, pero caminando suavemente para no llamar la atención, Kenma es el primero en salir del salón, puede escuchar su desagradable risa detrás de él. Su próxima clase era en unos minutos y su sala quedaba cerca, aun así, decide llegar rápido para reservar su discreto puesto de siempre, con la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta aferrándose a su consola que tenía guardada, escucha esa risa otra vez detrás de él, una carcajada larga, ruidosa y llena de malos recuerdos. No tiene que levantar la cabeza para reconocer al dueño de esa odiosa risa.

✩ ✩ ✩

“No, no quiero.”

“Kenma…”

“Dije que no.”

“Kenma”

“Ya lo decidí, hoy no iré a clases, ni mañana, ni el día después, ni el que viene y el siguiente después de ese”

“Pero... Kenma ¿Quieres ser un niño que nunca aprenderá a leer, ni a multiplicar números, o conocer todos los lugares del mapa?”

“Mamaaaaaaaaa ya se leer, lo único que tengo que saber de número es para ver la hora y así saber cuándo empieza mi programa favorito y ¿Para qué quiero saber todo el mapa? lo único que me interesa conocer es, dónde queda la tienda de videojuegos y ya se cómo llegar, queda entre la casa roja y la pastelería de esa anciana simpática.  
“Por eso mismo mi amor, tu conocimiento debe ir creciendo cada vez más, hay muchas cosas que aprender en el mundo, tenemos que tratar de saber casi todo ¿Es esto por aquella discusión de la otra vez con esa niña?”

“Eran 3 niñas... y no, no es por eso. Solo que me divierto más aquí y yo puedo aprender solito.”

“Kenma, ya hablé con tu profesora, esas niñas no volverán a quitarte tus galletitas.”

Con una cara de poco amigos, el pequeño niño de cabellera negra acepta su destino y empieza a alistarse para la escuela. El próximo año me esforzaré más para hacer amigos, se decía a sí mismo mientras observaba sentado en el columpio a sus compañeros embarrarse los zapatos y pantalones con tierra en su hora de recreo, cuando maduren se recordó. Claro le tomó más de un par de años en por fin poder llamar alguien su amigo.   
Shohei Fukunaga era un chico tranquilo y observador, de vez en cuando lo hacía reír a carcajadas con su creativo humor que solo compartía con él, este hablaba menos que el mismo Kenma, estaba seguro que solo el día de hoy había dicho como cinco palabras y todas otra vez dirigidas sólo a Kenma, eso lo hacía feliz.

“Aghhh no me gusta el jugo de piña huele raro. Te lo cambio por el de naranja que tienes.   
Fukunaga baja la mirada hacia su caja de jugo ya en mano y sacude la cabeza, “Un jugo de piña y…” Kenma se voltea hacia los lados buscando algo para negociar con su amigo, “esas dos flores amarillas” en su mente era un buen trato, pero Fukunaga vuelve a sacudir su cabeza ya tomando sorbos de su jugo, Kenma deja salir un suspiro “Está bien, ni siquiera tenía sed”.

“¿Ah no? entonces no te molestara dármelo a mi” Kenma sigue el sonido de la voz hacia atrás de ellos donde se para un niño bastante regordete, alto y de cabello rapado, “No” simplemente contesta Kenma al niño de otra clase que de vez en cuando le gustaba lanzar arena a las niñas. 

“Te escuche decir que no lo querías” no era la primera vez que le daba parte de su almuerzo al niño unos años mayor, este era bastante insistente con su mirada furiosa, sus manos empuñadas y su grupo de amigos que siempre lo seguían, este nunca lo había tocado, pero sí con su pobre vocabulario este le sugería que si no le hacía caso, Kenma acabaría con un ojo morado, aunque no sabe porque sus ojos de color dorados de repente cambiarían a color morado, pero su tono de voz le daba miedo, así que siempre terminaba aceptando.   
Kenma extendió su mano delicadamente para darle la caja de su asqueroso jugo al niño, mientras un tenso Fukunaga miraba el intercambio, “Muy bien” dice arrebatando el jugo de sus manos, el niño con una sonrisa triunfante se sienta en la banca mientras se acercan el resto de su grupo, Fukunaga se para rápidamente tomando la mano de Kenma para salir de ahí, sin voltearse escuchan unas risas vacías de parte de esos monstruos roba jugos. En la seguridad de su salón, Fukunaga le acerca su jugo para compartirlo con Kenma, este lo toma, ya que, tiene la garganta un poco seca, respondiendo con un pequeño gracias.

Yuki Shibayama completa el trio unos años después, era más bajito que Kenma, del mismo color de cabello, siempre tenía una sonrisa y era más energético que sus otros dos amigos.  
“En serio Fukunaga ¡Es verdad!”, “Lo dudo” respondió el chico de grandes ojos, Kenma está de acuerdo con este, “Te lo demostrare entonces”, el más pequeño de los tres se para de un salto, y se posiciona en medio del patio de la escuela para hacer un salto mortal que vio en una película de ninjas el día anterior, los dos observan sonrientes con seguridad que su amigo va a fallar y terminará boca abajo, ya se lo puede imaginar al igual que Fukunaga que ya está soltando pequeñas risitas, pero eso nunca pasa ya que, al tratar de posicionarse Shibayama choca con un niño que estaba acuclillado.

“Lo siento ja ja” su amigo responde con una risa nerviosa, “¿Acaso te estas riendo de mí?” el niño claramente molesto le responde mientras se sacude la tierra de las rodillas, “Vamos, todos se están burlando de ti” el niño nuevo de la clase con un pelo rarísimo le responde con una mano extendida ayudándolo a pararse, el grupo de amigos del accidentado siguen riendo con una risa exagerada, hasta Shibayama suelta otra risa pero ni Kenma ni Fukunaga mostraron alegría en sus caras, muy bien lo conocían para saber que no había que burlarse en su cara, Raiko Okata era el niño más alto de la clase, (bueno antes de que llegara el nuevo) sin duda era el más fuerte, ya que practicaba distintos deportes, siempre estaba con grandes grupos, en clases siempre le respondía a la profesora para tratar de ser gracioso, Kenma nunca se rió de ninguno de sus aburridos chistes porque él tenía gusto en cambio de todos sus compañeros que siempre reían. 

Sin lugar a dudas, Raiko era el más pesado de la clase, siempre se burlaba cuando Kenma hablaba en voz alta, lo empujaba en la clase de educación física y hasta una vez le robo la tarea, claro a Kenma no le importaba, el cerebro de Raiko era tan pequeño que siempre se olvidaba cuando veía cero reacciones a los nombres que le ponía a Kenma, así que prontamente lo dejaba tranquilo. “¿Crees que tú y tus raritos amigos con muy graciosos?” el niño ignorando al alto, le responde a Shibayama con un tono agresivo.  
“Mmmm no, ósea lo somos, pero no nos estábamos burlando, yo solo quería hacer-” la voz se le corta después que el grandote lo jala de la polera y le acerca la cara “Ya no eres muy chistoso ahora enanito”. Kenma y Fukunaga corren sin plan alguno, quizás si los tres le dan su almuerzo este lo olvide y lo deje tranquilo.   
“Hey, vamos Raiko fue solo un accidente” el niño alto cuyo nombre no recuerda se adelanta quitándole las manos que estaban aferradas a la polera de Shibayama, “¿No me digas que te dolió mucho? Creí que eras más resistente ¿no que estabas en el equipo de lucha? apuesto que te gano” Kenma aprovecha para ayudar a Shibayama a pararse y salir corriendo de ahí. 

“¡¿Ahhhhh?! ¿Crees que eres más fuerte que yo, Kuroo?” lo escucha responder en un tono divertido, cuando se dan vuelta ven a los dos luchando, “¿Deberíamos ayudarle?” Shibayama pregunta mientras se arregla la polera, Fukunaga sólo sacude la cabeza hacia los lados y después responde muy bajito “Creo que solo están jugando” Kenma puede escuchar la risa de ambos mezclada con la risas y gritos del resto de sus compañeros, al final este responde “Por esta razón no me gusta salir, el salón es más cómodo y nadie nos molesta allí.”

✩ ✩ ✩

Como alguien puede mantener la misma estúpida y ruidosa risa por tanto años se pregunta Kenma con la cabeza baja mientras pasa por el pasillo para entrar a su siguiente clase, “Por supuesto que la lleve hasta su cuarto, soy un caballero después de todo” el chico con su ridículo peinado repleto de gel que seguramente le demoró una hora en terminar de peinar responde a unos pasos detrás de él, con más carcajadas le responde el otro diciéndole que no por caballero la llevó al cuarto.

Kenma odiaba esa clase más que todas, solo la tomo para completar sus créditos, quien diría que se encontraría con Kuroo Tetsurou en la clase de economía avanzada, cuando lo vio por primera vez unos meses antes en el campus, se aseguró a sí mismo que no cruzaran caminos otra vez, ya que, dudaba que Kuroo Tetsurou estaría estudiando algo en relación a computación y diseño de videojuegos, pero he aquí, los ex compañeros de escuela en la misma difícil clase, que por cierto Kuroo era uno de los más avanzados, seguramente tiene alguien que hace sus tareas y entrega sus trabajos por él. En este momento Kenma se lamenta profundamente de tomar esta clase dos veces por semana y lo peor de todo el otro semestre estaba obligado a seguirla con Economía avanzada II.  
Mientras se cuestionaba las últimas decisiones de su vida Kenma, jugando con su lápiz con cuidado de no hacer ruido con este para no llamar la atención, se preguntaba con su ángel guardián (ya convencido que este era un demonio) porque decidió poner a Kuroo Tetsurou de nuevo en su vida, ¿Acaso no era una buena persona? está bien, quizás pasaba el 70% de su tiempo jugando e ignorando a los demás, pero eso no era algo malo ¿verdad? quizás debería llamar más seguido a su abuela, donar algunas monedas a alguna fundación, ser voluntario en… esperen, ¿Porque Kenma es el malo aquí? él siempre se portó bien, hizo si empres sus tareas, saco buenas notas, si bien le respondió de mala manera su mamá alguna vez en su vida, era completamente normal entre los adolescentes, entró a una buena universidad, entonces ¿Porque quien sea que lo mire desde el cielo o desde el suelo estaba jugando con el?.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio que sus compañeros guardaban sus computadoras y empezaban a salir del salón, ¿Ya pasó una hora? Al parecer estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni prestó atención a su clase de Diseño gráfico básico. Kenma apuró su paso para salir rápidamente y olvidar esa tan odiada clase del lunes para preocuparse de nuevo el viernes, con su consola en mano sale de la sala chocando con la puerta, escuchando unas risas, Kenma empieza a caminar cada vez más rápido para alejarse del lugar, esas carcajadas seguramente estaban dirigidas a él, como siempre.

✩ ✩ ✩

Cuando Kenma cumple 12 años su mamá le regala su primera consola, está en solo unos días se convierte en su mejor amiga, Fukunaga y Shibayama no tienen por qué saber esto, no es como si los reemplazará, solo que realmente la espero por mucho tiempo, ahora tiene algo con que entretenerse en el tedioso colegio. Se siente más cómodo este nuevo año y un poco más feliz de lo habitual, poco dura su esto. Debido a que Shibayama los obliga a unirse a un club de deporte, no tiene que decir cual, no es la primera vez que los obliga a practicar voleibol, a Kenma no le molesta tanto, incluso le gusta, entre los tres él es que menos trabajo hace, ya que es el colocador, pero después de unas horas se pone ansioso por poner sus manos en su consola. 

El club tiene pocos miembros así que aceptan a los tres sin ni siquiera hacer una prueba, Kenma ya se estudió todo lo que tiene que saber sobre el deporte incluidas las reglas, posiciones y nuevos términos de este para así no avergonzarse frente a los demás, cuando le dijo a su mamá que entraría al club está casi llora, ese mismo día le fue a comprar zapatillas nuevas, un bolso de deporte y todo el equipo necesario, al llegar a casa su papá le sacudió el cabello, que por cierto ya lo tenía hasta las mejillas, y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él.  
Para ser honesto, la primera semana no fue tan mala, trotar y estirarse antes de jugar fue lo que más odiaba, ¿Su parte favorita? jugar con sus amigos. Cuando la semana de prueba terminó, llegaron los miembros oficiales del equipo, entre ellos lamentablemente reconoció un par de caras, cruzó miradas con sus amigos e inmediatamente puso una cara de asco. El chico que solía quitarle su almuerzo era el más alto de todos, quizás si esas vitaminas y proteínas hubiesen ido para mi yo sería el más alto, pensó Kenma. No hay lugar para tres líberos en este equipo el chico dijo mirándolos, “Ehhh realmente yo y Fukunaga -apuntándolo- somos rematadores y Kenma es colocador” contestó Shibayama.  
“¡¿REMATADORES?! jajajaja”, se escucharon unas risas por parte de los otros jugadores, antes que le dijera otra cosa el entrenador interrumpió al chico alto, “Raiko fórmate como se debe” este miro al mayor con mala cara pero se formó igualmente, “Shibayama para ser sincero eres el más bajo del equipo y eres bastante ágil, actualmente no tenemos libero así que sería grandioso que ocuparás ese puesto”, Shibayama se veía inseguro especialmente con las risitas de los demás, pero aun así acepto. 

Por lo menos Shibayama podía entrenar, Kenma y Fukunaga fueron degradados a recogepelotas, después Kenma fue degradado aún más a asistente.  
“Hey tú, si tú, rellena mi botella de agua” dijo unos de los jugadores, mientras le lanzaba la botella. “Si, a mi igual, que este bien helada” dijo otro.  
Cuando se devolvió para darle las botellas ni un gracias escucho, al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Kuroo Tetsurou. Por lo que recordaba cuando este se presentó, él era nuevo en la ciudad, se había mudado con sus padres, le gustaba hacer deporte, el baloncesto era su favorito, después ya no recordaba nada, realmente no se juntaba con él en clases, apenas llegó se hizo parte del grupito ruidoso del curso, las niñas lo miraban a cada rato, los profesores lo elogiaban, incluso dos niños trataban de imitar su curioso peinado.

“¿Me puedes rellenar la botella por favor?” dijo amablemente, Kuroo no era malo con nadie, si a veces se reía a carcajadas con una risa extremadamente tonta, lo sacaban de clases por no comportarse, pero nunca fue malo con alguien a propósito, Kenma solo asentó y corrió para ir por agua, cuando se la pasó Kuroo no lo miro, pero aun así dijo un suave gracias.  
Al parecer Kuroo era un buen jugador, el entrenador le daba cumplidos, sus mayores le daban palmadas de felicitaciones en la espalda y siempre se quedaba más tiempo a entrenar, lo que Kenma odiaba, ya que, se retrasaba para ordenar el gimnasio. Su mamá no lo dejo renunciar al maldito equipo, según ella, Kenma se había comprometido con el equipo, así que tenía que quedarse a final de año, ya media hora después del término de la práctica, Kenma está sentado en las gradas jugando con su consola mientras Kuroo practicaba con unas pelotas con Raiko. Shibayama y Fukunaga también practicaban, pero en la esquina más alejada del gimnasio. 

“¿Qué crees que haces?” uno de los chicos mayores pregunto, Kenma seguía con la mirada en juego suponiendo que no le hablaba a él, “Si ¿quién te crees? mientras los otros entrenan tu estas aquí jugando”, dijo otro, Kenma reconoció la voz del colocador del equipo, levantó la mirada, “No sé para qué vienes si lo único que haces es jugar con esa cosa” dijo el chico, el cual era capitán, mientras le arrebata su consola.  
“Ehhh yo, es que, la práctica ya termino, solo estoy esperando para dejar todo despejado” contestó con una voz asustada, espero esa sea la respuesta correcta pensó, “Si quieres jugar, deberías practicar, dale uso a esas zapatillas caras que tienes puestas” el colocador contesto, Kenma solo miro sus zapatillas de color rojo, su color favorito.  
“Si te veo con este juego de nuevo lo parto en dos, y no te quiero ver sentado, holgazán” le tiró el juego en su regazo mientras salía del gimnasio murmurando, dio un grito simpático despidiéndose de los demás, Kenma dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigos que seguían jugando sin problemas, cruzó mirada con Kuroo y Raiko, los dos cotilleaban sobre algo con pequeñas risas “por fin” escuchó decir a Raiko. Kenma ya no jugó más con su consola a vista de las personas, cuando sus amigos entrenaban o salían al patio en recreo y a la hora del almuerzo, Kenma se escondía en un rincón a jugar.

“Muy bien Kenma, tienes las habilidades para ser un gran colocador” el entrenador exclamó, Kenma asentó con la cabeza, “¿Por qué no practicas con los demás, para que te acostumbres?” Kenma volvió asentar, y se dirigió al centro de la cancha. Kenma era bueno colocando, ya practicaba bastante con sus amigos, le gustaba quizás no le encantaba y era apasionado por el deporte como el resto, pero no le molestaba, así que jugaba con ellos, así pasaba tiempo con sus amigos. Tratar de colocar con desconocidos era molesto y difícil, nunca alcanzaban la pelota y le echaban la culpa a Kenma, la verdad su equipo no era bueno, ya estaba terminando el año y fueron eliminados en la primera fase ambas competencias, aunque Kuroo era el mejor jugador de todos, y cuando le tiraba la pelota el la alcanzaba, “¡Siiii!” exclamó este cuando hizo una buena jugada agitando su puño en el aire, chocó palmas con sus amigos pero no con Kenma, nunca con Kenma, no le importaba, no le gustaba que la gente lo tocara, especialmente si estaban sudados pero, se sintió un poco dejado de lado. Kuroo no era malo con él como los demás, pero era indiferente, cuando el equipo se juntaba a entrenar fuera del horario de práctica, o cuando salían a comer algo después de las largas horas de esfuerzo, nunca invitaban a Kenma, bueno al principio lo hicieron Kenma se negó a ir varias veces, pero cuando la relación entre sus compañeros mejoró, estos dejaron de invitarlo, a Kenma le habría gustado que hubiesen insistido un poquito más.

Ya no se veía tanto con sus amigos, se empezaron a juntar más con los integrantes del equipo, a Kenma no le molesto, estaba feliz por ellos, pero a veces se sentía solo. Al empezar el segundo año no se molestó en acercarse al gimnasio de la escuela y con las decepcionadas caras de sus amigos Kenma renunció al equipo, ahora tenía más tiempo para jugar con su consola.


	2. Capítulo dos

“¿No vas a invitar a tus amiguitos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?” preguntó su madre, Kenma solo respondió con un sonido entre dientes “Kenmaaa” dijo su padre mientras leía el diario.

“Mamá voy a cumplir 14 años, ya estoy grande para decidir cómo pasar mi día” contesto mientras jugaba con lo quedaba de su comida, “Tiene un punto” contestó su padre, “Bueno, bueno, entonces un pie de manzana como torta de cumpleaños, tu comida favorita para nosotros tres, un par de juego para tu consola y la Xbox, y nos pasamos todo el día jugando Mario party, ¿correcto?”.

“Siiii” contestaron Kenma y su padre al mismo tiempo, su madre con una sonrisa llena de amor le responde “No puedo esperar”.

“Wow Nekoma es una gran escuela, yo trate de entrar, pero las notas no me alcanzaron” le dijo Shibayama, “Felicitaciones Kenma” dijo Fukunaga, hoy había recibido la carta de aceptación para Nekoma después de decirle a sus padres los cuales estaban muy orgullosos de él, les contó a sus amigos.

“Y tiene un gran equipo de voleibol, que envidia Kenma” Kenma les sonrió a sus amigos, pero la sonrisa no llegaba sus ojos.

“¿Ya saben a qué escuela ir?” Kenma preguntó, “Probablemente vayamos a la misma, como nos queda cerca de casa solo tenemos que caminar unos 20 minutos y listo” Shibayama respondió emocionado, él y Fukunaga viven en el mismo edificio así había entrado al chico a su grupo, “No te preocupes Kenma, harás amigos, te irá bien, podemos mensajear y a una distancia en bus ya estamos juntos de nuevo”, le dijo Fukunaga, con un si desanimado respondió Kenma.  
La graduación llego rápido, sus padres lloraron, Kenma se avergonzó, Shibayama se cayó en frente de todos, Fukunaga lo grabó, los tres rieron al final. 

Fue un caluroso verano, Kenma apenas salió de casa, un par de veces se juntó con sus amigos a comer helado, pero Kenma prefería quedarse con sus nuevos mejores en su habitación, su nueva consola mucho más moderna y el ventilador.  
“¿No te cortaras el cabello antes de empezar las clases?” preguntó su papá.

“No, nos gusta así, ¿no es verdad Kenma? mmm quizás un poco las puntas, así te queda hasta la barbilla” respondido rápidamente su madre. 

“Si, me gusta a si” simplemente contestó Kenma, le gustaba tener el pelo suelto y hacia los lados así no se miraba con las personas.

“Está bien” contestó su padre “¿Estas emocionado?” emocionado no es la primera palabra que se le viene a la cabeza al pensar en su nueva escuela donde no conoce a nadie, de hecho, no esta es su top 10 de palabras que siente ahora mismo, con un pequeño sí responde para que suene más real.

“No estés asustado, todo saldrá bien” le dice su papá leyendo su mente mientras le toca el hombro afectuosamente, “Estos son los mejores años, así lo recuerdo yo” agrega.  
“Creí que tus mejores años fueron cuando me conociste” le dice su madre, Kenma los observa con una sonrisa, “Ehh sí por supuesto cariño, nos mantuvimos en el camino correcto durante la universidad”, responde nervioso “Lo haces sonar tan romántico” dice su mamá, fijando la mirada en Kenma le pregunta “¿Estarás bien viajando solo en tren?”, Kenma dando vueltas los ojos le responde que sí, que todo estará bien, al menos eso es lo que se ha repetido todo el verano, “¿Que puede salir mal?” respondió animadamente.

✩ ✩ ✩

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana cuando Kenma decidió cerrar su laptop y abandonar su juego, aunque era viernes y mañana no tenía clases, Kenma está cansado, sentía el peso de la semana en sus hombros, quizás pueda tomar un tren a primera hora e ir a casa, se arrepiente al darse cuenta que a primera hora significaba dormir solo media hora. Pone música relajante a todo volumen para poder dormir ya que, aun puede escuchar la fiesta del piso de abajo, quizás mañana vea a gente tirada en los pasillos como aquella vez cuando salió tarde a comprar unas papas y gaseosas, con una cara de asco recuerda que ese día casi se tropieza en vómito, por esa razón tiene prohibido salir los fines de semana de su cuarto, mierda...se maldice a sí mismo cuando recuerda que tiene que ir a comprar comida para la semana, el domingo se dice que irá, ese día están más calmados los salvajes.

“Sí mamá el otro fin de semana iré a visitar sin falta” Kenma contesta a través de la pantalla, ahora se me hace tarde, tengo que ir de compras.

“¿Tienes dinero suficiente?” le pregunta rápidamente “Si no te preo-”.

“¿Escuchaste cariño? a Kenma le falta dinero para comprar su comida, hay que transferir más”, dice su mamá alteradamente mientras saca su tarjeta de crédito, “estoy bien, tengo más que suficiente” responde Kenma, ve que su padre se acerca demasiado a la computadora pestañea unas veces y le sonríe “No te preocupes hijo, con lo que te sobra te compras un juego de esos”, ve como su mama le da una mirada de desaprobación a su padre.

“No, necesitas ropa nueva, la que te compramos hace 4 meses ya esta vieja, además empieza a hacer frío” dicen pensativa “¡Y mira! Ya se están notando cada vez más las raíces, necesitas ir a la peluquería retocarte tu cabello”, inconscientemente Kenma pasa sus dedos entre su pelo rubio, cuando un sonido de notificación del celular lo saca de sus pensamientos, ve que es del banco.

“Gracias Mamá y papá, esto está bien para todo el mes, por favor ya no envíen más estoy bien” escucha las risas despreocupadas de sus padres, se despiden con cariños y con la promesa que irá el otro viernes en la noche a visitarlos.

Kenma tiene dos paquetes de Ramen en su mano, ¿Cual debería llevar? hace tiempo que no como uno picante, se dice a ese mismo, se decide por uno de cada sabor de la tienda, así no sale en toda la semana, quizás debería llevar alguna fruta, se aleja de esa sección rápidamente del mini mercado, convenciéndose que solo hará peso en sus bolsas y mochila, su leche descremada y cereal siguen en su lista, pasa al lado de las baterías, estas nunca faltan, pone un par en su canasto, quizás debería llevar un cereal más saludable, pasa media hora leyendo las distintas opciones, cuando escucha ruidosas y familiares voces.

“No, tú sabes que hay que seguir la lista, Kuroooooo ¿Quieres que Akaashi me odie?” escucha decir mientras suena latas rodando por el piso “Deja, para, no, Bo, es con lo que sobra” puede escuchar cómo se forcejean.

“¿Tú crees que Akaaashi va a contar mal?” Kenma agarra el primer cereal para ya salir de la tienda, “ Bien, bien yo lo pago”, “Awww en ese caso lleva unas cuatro más” escucha desde la caja como siguen hablando, Kenma ni mira a los ojos al cajero, solo quiere salir de ahí rápidamente, le pasa la tarjeta a velocidad de la luz, por holgazán le paso esto ¿Porque decidió ir a la tienda más cercana? el bien sabe que todos los universitarios vienen aquí, puede sentirlos detrás de él haciendo la fila.

“¿Eso también lo llevas?”, si hubiese ido a la tienda solo una cuadras más lejos...más encima ahí venden su pie favorito, “Hey muchacha, ¿ vas a llevar esto?” siente una mano en su hombro y otra extendiéndose frente a él con un puñado de Snickers, jodidos dulces, se maldice Kenma internamente, sacude la cabeza exageradamente, recibe su tarjeta, se aferra a sus bolsa y se prepara mentalmente para salir corriendo. Siente el brazo nuevamente en su hombro.

“Oh hey, jaja mierda perdón, te confundí, debe ser por tu pelo, lo siento amigo, mmm Konzume no?”, Kenma sube su mirada por medio segundo para ver a Bokuto Koutarou con su gran sonrisa y desordenadas cejas, para que hablar de cabello, cosa que Kenma se niega tener un pensamiento negativo, no quiere seguir recibiendo mal karma, traslada ligeramente la vista para ver a Kuroo Tetsurou con la cabeza gacha mientras paga, siente la mano de Bokuto en su hombro, quiere decir algo, pero Kenma tiene la garganta seca, así que solo se encoje, sacude su cabeza y camina hacia la puerta, puede sentir las burlas de los jóvenes, incluido el cajero, por esto Kenma no sale, camino a su cuarto Kenma siente las miradas de los demás sobre él, quizás si necesita ropa nueva, al llegar a la seguridad de su cuarto, Kenma se sienta en el piso y empieza a contar hasta 10 una y otra vez, cuando siente que sus rodillas ya no tiemblan se levanta para guardar sus cosas, su apetito es ahora inexistente, ni siquiera se siente motivado para pasar el nuevo nivel, solo se acurruca debajo las frazadas y deliberadamente no pone su alarma, una clase que falta no dañara nada, se dice a sí mismo, especialmente si es aquella clase que tanto desprecia. 

✩ ✩ ✩

Kenma tiene el pelo tan sedoso que puede pasar sus dedos repetidamente sin que se enrede, quizás debería dejar de cepillarlo por hoy, se mira una última vez en el espejo, se pasa sus delicados dedos por su pelo otra vez y se dedica una pequeña sonrisa, la cual muere apenas entra a la estación, está repleta de personas y realmente odia las multitudes, decide esperar por un vagón más vacío, pero se le hace tarea imposible, Kenma cierra sus ojos mientras escucha su lista de música favorita, piensa en sus amigos, en como están ahora, si están nerviosos, si lo extrañan, tiene la esperanza de que sí. 

La escuela es más grande de lo que pensaba, no debió dejar pasar tantos vagones, ahora llegará tarde, choca con varias personas que iban caminando en sentido contrario, solo tiene que encontrar su salón, lee su horario otra vez, ve la hora y definitivamente va a llegar tarde, no le queda más que correr. Cuando por fin llega la puerta con su número, Kenma no sabe si tocar o no, quizás debería devolverse a casa, aunque no han pasado ni tres minutos, eso es perdonable, Kenma abre la puerta lentamente, lo primero que ve es una mujer posiblemente en el inicio de sus 40, se ve muy profesional y lleva unos lindos zapatos que combinan con su traje, ella lo observa con una sonrisa.

“¡Parece que tenemos un voluntario! por favor introdúcete con la clase” esta le dice mirando hacia Kenma, ¿porque corrió? ¿por qué simplemente no se dio la vuelta camino a casa?, Kenma traga saliva, “Vamos, no tengas miedo” la profesora le dice.

“Kozume Kenma” responde con voz baja aun con la voz entrecortada por correr, “ahhh?” puede escuchar claramente a alguien desde la fila de adelante, no quiere levantar la cabeza, la profesora mira la lista y repite con voz segura “Kozume Kenma, bienvenido” le agradece desde el fondo de su corazón por no hacer que siga ahí parado, y camina para sentarse, las últimas filas están ocupadas, así que se posiciona al medio cerca de una ventana.

Kenma se sentó rápidamente si levantar la mirada, estaba cerca de un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente como si se conocieran de hace años, el chico de adelante se volteó, creyó que le daría la bienvenida, pero se volvió a voltear, “Muy bien-" la profesora es interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas.

“Lo siento llegar tarde” exclama el chico sin aire, “Me perdí, este lugar es enorme, creo que leí el número al revés” su comentario causó las risas de sus compañeros, “No hay problema, es el primer día, esas cosas pasan ¿Por qué no te presentas ante la clase?” la profesora le dice.

“Muy buenos días nuevos compañeros y compañeras, estoy feliz de estar acá en este gran colegio, mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurou, tengo 15 años, juego voleibol, por esta razón decidí venir a Nekoma, sé que tienen un gran equipo, y bueno espero podamos ser grandes amigos en estos tres años" Kenma tiene miedo de alzar la cabeza y confirmar su sospechas, realmente quería empezar desde cero, cuando sube su mirada solo ve una gran sonrisa en la cara de Kuroo, las risas de los compañeros y los suspiros de las compañeras, Kuroo se sienta adelante en el puesto de adelante, tal como solía hacer los últimos tres años.  
Quizás no sea tan malo, ya no se siente tan solo, puede tener a alguien con quien hablar, Kuroo siempre fue cortés con él, cuando termine la clase iré a saludar, se decide Kenma, al sonar la campana para el anuncio de la otra clase siente a sus compañeros pararse y hablar, los sonido de las sillas retumban en sus oídos, no distingue las conversaciones, es el momento, Kenma se para del asiento pero vuelve a sentarse rápidamente cuando ve un grupo de cuatro chicos acercarse a Kuroo, y en 27 segundos ya escucha carcajadas. Quizás deba tratar con los que se ven tímidos, Kenma observa a sus compañeros para buscar un potencial amigo, hay mucho ruido, todos conversan al mismo tiempo, Kenma se decide por jugar con su portátil.

Así avanzan sus primeras semanas, no conversa con nadie, los profesores no lo notan, se queda todo el día sentado, logra cruzar algunas miradas con Kuroo, pero este nunca se acerca a hablarle. Ya llevaba un mes de clases cuando Kuroo le habla.

“¿Qué?” Le contesta Kenma sorprendido.

“Dije que si tú eras el colocador del nuestro antiguo equipo" Kenma siente pánico hay muchas caras mirándolo, los 4 chicos que se acercaron a Kuroo el primer día y dos niñas de cabellera larga.

“Ehhh, yo, bueno yo solo es-estuve un año en el club, y nunca jugué oficialmente” le responde Kenma mientras juega con sus dedos, “¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué no seguiste? Eras bueno, bueno yo ahora estoy en el equipo y solo hay un colocador de tercero, necesitamos a otro, ¿a qué hora puedes pasar por el gimnasio?” Kenma no sabía que responder, quizás no responder sería peor.

“No creo que vaya, ya lo dejé, ehhhh lo siento" le responde.

Kuroo solo le sonríe “Vamos que la vas a pasar bien, te lo prometo” esa frase y su gran sonrisa le da confianza a Kenma, podría tener un amigo después de todo. 

“No he jugado hace tiempo” advierte. 

“Por suerte, es como saber andar en bici o nadar, esto no se olvida" le responde con otra gran sonrisa mientras lo guía al gimnasio.

Kenma está nervioso, no sabe porque accedió a esto, ni siquiera tiene ropa de recambio, hay jugadores altos y corpulentos, algunos se ven muy mayores, Kuroo es el más alto de todos, además su desordenado peinado que parece un nido de pájaros le da altura, se nota que es atleta, sus brazos se ven fuertes y sus saques lo son igual, siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara, cuando cruzan miradas, Kenma mira hacia abajo avergonzado. “Vamos, haz lo tuyo" le grita Kuroo, y Kenma con sus delicados dedos empieza a jugar. El entrenador lo observa en todo momento le dice que tiene potencial y no tienen otro colocador “Bienvenido al equipo” simplemente le dice. Tal vez no sea tan malo como la última vez, el grupo de tercero debe de ser maduros, no ve caras que lo asustan y Kuroo está sonriendo siempre está sonriendo.

Sus padres se alegran cuando les dice que se unió al equipo, pero confundidos le preguntan por qué se unió, Kenma aún no lo sabe, no entiende porque siguió a Kuroo si era la primera vez que hablaban en el año.

“Un amigo me convenció” responde sin añadir más “¿Un amigo? ¿En el primer mes? Mi amor, que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso" le dice su madre avergonzado al joven. “¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?” pregunta su padre “¿Por qué tienen que avergonzarme de esta manera? Solo es un amigo de mi curso" Kenma siente sus miradas.

“Lo siento por emocionarme cuando mi único hijo me habla de su vida, no me pongas esos ojos Kenma” le reprende su madre, “Sabemos que es difícil para ti hacer amistades ¿Has hablado últimamente con Shibayama y Fukunaga?” pregunta su padre, Kenma trata de no mostrar emociones en su cara.

“Si, hablamos ayer por teléfono, están muy bien, les gusta su colegio" miente Kenma, no es que no quiera hablarles, a veces se olvida de responder los mensajes y a veces ellos se olvidan de escribir, las personas crecen y siguen adelante, no quiere que sus padres se preocupen “Que bueno, deberías invitarlos, podríamos hacer un día de pizza y juegos" su madre dice Kenma le responde que sí, pero sabe que eso no va a pasar, igualmente decide mensajear y preguntar por su semana en el grupo de chat.

Es dos días más tarde cuando recibe la respuesta, los dos se unieron al equipo de voleibol, sus clases son aburridas, pero tienen profesores divertidos, se sientan cercas de dos niñas muy lindas según Shibayama, cuando Kenma les comenta que igual se unió al equipo quedan sorprendidos.

\- Shibayama: Que?????????????? Kuroo Tetsurou está en tu clase? 

\- Kenma: Si.

\- Fukunaga: E hizo que te unieras al equipo?

\- Kenma: Si.

\- Shibayama: Bueno, él es simpático y buen jugador.

\- Kenma: Lo es.

\- Shibayama: "Woooow , debemos juntarnos para hablar más sobre esto, hay tanto que decirte, podrías ser el otro viernes?

\- Kenma: Si, veré mi horario.

No necesita ver su horario para saber que tiene el día libre, solo no quiere hablar más del tema, ya está bastante cansado con las prácticas extras, guarda sus cosas en su cuarto, cuando su mamá le anuncia que saldrán a comprar mejores zapatillas y un nuevo equipo para jugar más cómodo. Con el precio de sus zapatillas nuevas le alcanzaba para dos juegos nuevos que salieron hace unas semanas y su padre negó a comprarles diciendo que ya tenía cientos. Al final del agotador día de compras van a un restaurante a comer, Kenma se siente agradecidos por sus padres, nunca lo presionan por nada, (excepto cuando lo obligan a dormir cuanto lo pillan jugando a las 3 de la mañana) lo consienten (cuando le dicen que no le compraran el nuevo juego del mes, al final siempre lo hacen) y nunca lo han mirado con desaprobación, Kenma le tiene miedo a eso, espera no decepcionarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Capítulo tres

Kenma va caminando a paso lento a clases, casi siempre llega junto al profesor, odia el tiempo libre antes de las clases cuando todos están conversando con todos, hay gritos, las chicas se maquillan, los chicos juegan con una bola de papel, cuando se acerca a su puesto de siempre ve a una chica sentada en su lugar, conversando con las niñas de atrás, Kenma solo se queda parado esperando que se vaya, la chica al sentir una mirada se voltea.

“¿Sí?” le pregunta, Kenma quiere decir que está en su puesto, pero no quiere ser descortés, piensa cómo podría decirle que saque su trasero de su silla sin ser odiado.

“Ehh creo que, mmm podrías-” dice Kenma con voz extremadamente bajita, “Aghh es tan agotador recibir siempre las miradas de los chicos, más aún sus confesiones, aunque tengo que admitir que siempre me da pena rechazarlo” la chica dice, sus amigas sueltan unas risitas.

“Solo quería decir que están en mi puesto” Kenma responde exasperado y colorado hasta las orejas, vuelve a escuchar las mismas risitas, pero en aumento junto con la de los chicos sentados cerca.

“¿Tu puesto? no veo nombres aquí ¿siquiera vas a esta clase?” la chica responde bastante enojada, “Le rompiste el corazón” dice la chica con la que estaba hablando previamente, “¿Qué? yo, yo nno estoy interesado, solo quería sentarme”. Kenma agradece el sonido de la campana, ahora la chica solo se tiene que ir y podrá sentarse.

“¿No estás interesado en mí? ¿Acaso te gusta Umiko? o ¿Kaede?” apunta a las chicas de atrás que solo le sonríen maliciosamente, Kenma ve que todos ya están tomando asiento.

“No, no estoy interesado en ninguna” responde firmemente y bastante irritado solo quiere sentarse en su silla y ver por su ventana.

“Ahhh eres uno de esos ¿por qué no le dijiste antes?” se ríe junto a sus amigas “Umiko tiene las tetas pequeñas y cabello corto quizás ella te conviene” agrega.

“¡Oye que te pasa! aún están creciendo” le responde la chica de pelo corto, Kenma siente sus mejillas calientes, mira sus zapatos no sabe que responder a eso.

“Ni lo niega” responde la chica “Que asco ya no me quiero sentar cerca de él” responde la chica pelirroja de detrás, a Kenma le caía bien, una vez le prestó su lápiz para un examen y cuando ella lo perdió, se disculpó profundamente con Kenma, él le dijo que no era problema, aun así, ella le llevo uno nuevo el día siguiente. Por suerte escucha al profesor llegar a la sala, Kenma busca son su mirada otro asiento vacío, y ahora su nuevo puesto es uno de los de atrás, ya no está cerca de su ventana, un chico alto no lo deja ver la pizarra, y siente las risas y las miradas de las chicas en todo momento.

Se convence que no es la gran cosa, solo era un silla y mesa que le pertenece a la escuela, aun así, él llevaba casi tres meses sentado en el mismo lugar ¿Quién se cree esa chica que puede y llegar y robar su puesto? Kenma piensa en cómo a alguien le puede llegar a gustar a ella, con razón nunca le ha gustado una chica. Más tarde en la práctica de voleibol ya sudado y cansado, empieza a guardar todos los balones del gimnasio, se supone que todos los de primero tienen que hacerlo, pero siempre lo dejan solo al final, divertido iba a ser, Kenma patea la pelota, así pasaba sus días en el equipo igual como antes, solo porque él era el menor y el más pequeño no significaba que todos deberían pasar encima de él.

“Lo siento, no deberíamos dejarte siempre solo con el trabajo pesado” uno de los chicos de primero le responde Yaku creo que es su nombre piensa Kenma.

“Está bien” simplemente responde Kenma “no es su culpa” agrega, y la verdad que no, Kai y Yaku eran necesarios en el equipo, entrenaban casi siempre y Yaku era un buen libero, para que hablar de Kuroo, él ni parecía de primer año, los mayores nunca lo mandaban a nada y siempre bromeaba con los demás, en cambio a Kenma lo hacían rellenar botellas de agua cada 5 minutos, limpiaba el piso y recogía balones, no parecía parte del equipo. 

“Cuando los de tercero se vayan será más fácil, además eres el único colocador Kozume” le responde el chico moreno y alto con una sonrisa sincera, “espero sea rápido ya estoy harto de sus bromas pesadas” responde el rubio, Kenma se siente más por él, aún recuerda cuando le escondieron la ropa de su casillero al libero cuando este fue a las duchas, Kenma no lo encontró gracioso.

“¿Y dónde está Kuroo? ¿acaso cree que es intocable porque le besa los pies a los de tercero?” vuelve a decir Yaku, “Creo que pidió permiso para retirarse antes” le dice Kai, por eso nunca se queda limpiando piensa Kenma, que injusto.

Las clases no son tan malas, lo que viene después es lo que odia, los tiempos libres, el recreo y el almuerzo, desde esa discusión con las chicas, estas le gritan cosas, Kenma no le presta atención, siempre está con sus audífonos y su celular jugando, en la hora del almuerzo come un poco, nunca le da apetito a esta hora, una vez buscaba su almuerzo entre sus cosas y se da cuenta que no está, escucha risas a su derecha, no quiere mirar, ya sabe que es, solo espera que devuelvan su tela de gatitos en la que su madre le envuelve el almuerzo.

Esto ya se hace habitual, Ozuru Kobashi, ya no se mete entre sus cosas, ahora solo le exige que le entregue su almuerzo, Kenma siempre lo hace a regañadientes, lo odia, solo porque es más grande y tiene unas perforaciones en la cara este puede intimidar a los demás, Kenma piensa un día antes de ir a clases en poner unos laxantes que toma su madre en su comida para que este no la vuelva a robar. Con las manos sudorosas Kenma espera por Ozuru para que le quite su almuerzo, quizás esto es una mala idea piensa ¿qué pasa si se da cuenta? ¿que será capaz de hacerle a Kenma? aun así observa cada bocado que da, como ríe con la boca llena de comida, asqueroso piensa Kenma.

“hambre?” cuando Kenma se voltea siguiendo el sonido de la voz, ve a Kuroo parado frente a él, vuelve a preguntar al ver la cara de confundido de Kenma.

“¿No tienes hambre? Necesitas proteínas, para así crecer y jugar mejor” le dice Kuroo, “Ahh sí, supongo, no tengo hambre ahora” lo mira irritado “¿Necesitas algo?” Kenma se

sorprende con el tono de su pregunta.

“Ehh si, hoy no podre ir a la práctica ¿te importaría informarle al entrenador?” Kenma asiente “¿Qué? ¿Él juega contigo Kuroo?” pregunta la chica que tanto odia, Aiko Nagami.

“Sippp, está en el equipo” le sonríe a la chica, está ríe exageradamente “No se nota ¿qué posición juegas querido Kozume?” Kenma observa a Kuroo murmurar su nombre como si fuese la primera vez que lo escucha, Kenma agacha la cabeza y murmura algo para que se vaya.

“¿Que? no te escuche” hace un gesto con sus manos y la posiciona en su oreja.

“Recogepelotas” responde Kuroo y primero hay un silencio seguido por unas carcajadas de los más cercanos, Kenma no pensó que Kuroo fuera capaz de escucharlo, no estaban tan cerca, siente sus mejillas rojas y los oídos le retumban.

“Jaja es decir, es colocador” Kuroo vuelve a responder mientras pasa su mano detrás de su cuello claramente nervioso.

“Recogepelotas eso suena como algo que haría ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener esa posición tan importante?”, pregunta alguien del grupito de Ozuru generando más risas, Kenma se agacha aún más ¿porque todos están tan cerca? ¿No tienen sus propios asuntos el cual ocuparse? Kenma se dice sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros, antes de que Kuroo responda Aiko lo interrumpe, “Solo va a ver a los chicos tomar una ducha, deber ser su parte favorita del día”, Kenma sube su cabeza de golpe y la mira, ella solo le sonríe, cruza miradas con Kuroo este solo baja la mirada.

“Iughh ¿Kozume es por eso? creo que ya no quiero ser tu amigo” responde Ozuru desde su asiento, ¿amigo? Kenma se siente más ofendido por eso, no sabe qué hacer, debería responder o reírse con ellos como si él estuviese involucrado en la broma, escucha un par de comentarios más sobre chicos sudorosos.

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta Kuroo, Kenma sacude suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados, siente sus ojos llorosos, no llores, no llores se dice, “Te ves un poco pálido, deberías ir a la enfermería” agrega Kuroo con un tono preocupado, Kenma se siente aliviado, quizás el lo defienda o cambie el tema como hizo años atrás, Kenma levanta la cabeza para mirar sus ojos color avellana, pero Kuroo esta volteado hablándole a Ozuru este responde “Si , no me siento muy bien” , las pastillas se recuerda Kenma, cuando ve como este se para abruptamente y corre del salón, lo siguen sus amigos, Kuroo camina hacia su puesto de adelante y se sienta, las chicas cambian el tema algo sobre una fiesta, Kenma le agradece a la dieta de su madre.

Después de informarle al entrenador sobre Kuroo él le dice a Kenma que entrene con el equipo oficial, quiere ver como se acomoda con los jugadores para los siguientes partidos, no es tan difícil, Kenma no tiene que moverse tanto como los otros y le gusta lanzar el balón en distintas alturas dependiendo del jugador, es como un videojuego donde controla todo ¿su jugada favorita? las Fintas, nunca nadie se las espera. Cuando los de tercero le piden agua en medio del juego el entrenador los regaña diciendo que levante el trasero y vayan ellos mismo por ella, le envían miradas agresivas a Kenma, especialmente el colocador. Kenma últimamente juega cada vez más en los partidos de entrenamiento, valió la pena el esfuerzo de los primero tres meses se dice. Cuando el entrenador anuncia que tienen un partido de práctica oficial con una escuela cercana “Fukurodani”, es Kenma el elegido para el partido.

“Este es mi último año, ya no tendré más oportunidades, además juego mejor que el muchachito” refuta el engreído colocador en las duchas, Kenma se viste para salir rápido, no tiene tiempo para sentirse mal, sabe que Fukurodani es una gran escuela y el entrenador les dijo que con los nuevos quizás podrían ganar, esto le emociona. 

Cuando Kenma iba saliendo de la escuela con dirección a la estación choca con un poste, “Deberías mirar por donde caminas” alguien le dice, Kenma se aferra a su consola y se voltea, son los chicos de tercero.

“Si, si no prestas atención te puedes meter en problemas” el otro le dice, el colocador se pone frente a Kenma con un dedo le presiona el pecho recriminándolo, “¿Crees que tú, TÚ entre todos me va a quitar mi lugar?” ¿Kenma debería responder?

“Ni siquiera mueve el trasero en la práctica, míralo no parece un jugador, está todo huesudo” le dice el otro mientras lo toma del brazo y se acerca al callejón, sigue apretando su consola con todas sus fuerzas dentro del bolsillo.

“A este lo tocas y queda morado, mejor no dejemos marcas” dice el tercero, el colocador está tan cerca de él que casi chocan narices cuando lo levanta de la polera “Si no quieres salir lastimado, no vayas al partido mañana, di que te enfermaste o algo” le dice “Podrías decir que te cagaste, no es tan mentira” responde el otro riendo, Kenma traga saliva y agarra con sus dos manos el brazo que lo tiene apretando el pecho, “Patético” le dice uno de ellos cuando Kenma trata de zafarse, el colocador lo suelta con fuerza, y cae al suelo, cuando siente una patada Kenma cierra los ojos como si eso fuese a aliviar el dolor, no lo hace.

Kenma trata de decir algo “¿Qué?” le pregunta uno de ellos, “No iré al partido” Kenma vuelve a decir, escucha sus risas “Bueno, eso fue fácil” dice uno de los matones, “No creo que sea necesario decirte que te pasara si le hablas a alguien de esto ¿cierto?” el más corpulento pregunta.

“Te hicieron una pregunta” Kenma siente otra patada “Noo” logra decir, no se da cuenta cuando se van, Kenma se queda sentado en el callejón, no llora ni no se enoja, solo está ahí sentado mirando la pared, lo único que hizo fue jugar, ni siquiera se consideraba un buen jugador, no es su culpa que el colocador no sepa levantar una pelota, se toca el estómago, no le duele, pero definitivamente le dejará una marca, cuando siente su celular vibrar es cuando se levanta para ir a casa.

“Mira la hora que es Kenma, las 10 de la noche ¿Crees que esa es hora de llegar sin avisarnos?” su padre le dice.

“Un entrenamiento es un entrenamiento, sé que tienes un partido importante mañana, pero por lo menos nos podías avisar, un mensaje Kenma, solo un mensaje, siempre estas con ese celular” su madre le dice firmemente, “lo siento” vuelve a repetir. Cuando se come la comida, se da cuenta que su mamá no la calentó lo suficiente, está un poco helada, pero no quiere decir nada solo mastica.

“Estábamos preocupados” su padre le dice “Lo siento” vuelve a decir con un nudo en la garganta. Se derrumba a la hora de bañarse, no puede dejar de llorar, no quiere que lo escuchen, se toca su abdomen donde ya se le están marcando los nuevos moretones, al salir de la cucha se mira al espejo, sus ojos están rojos, se peina sin mirarse va a la cama.

Su madre lo despierta con un gran desayuno, hoy es el partido le dice, sé que sientes que tienes que practicar más porque eres titular, pero si te quedas hasta más tarde en el gimnasio avísanos, agrega su padre mientras su mamá le pasa los dedos por debajo de sus ojos.

“No llores Kenma, no estamos enojados” Kenma solo asiente debe tener los ojos rojos desde anoche, la cabeza lo está matando, apenas puede tragar la comida. Kenma sale de su casa con su bolso de gimnasio en mano, cuando está en la estación llama s Shibayama y a Fukunaga, pero ninguno contesta, Kenma le envía un mensaje a su entrenador diciendo que tiene fiebre muy alta y no puede ir al partido, apaga su celular rápidamente. Da unas vueltas por la ciudad, va a tienda de videojuegos, entra a una farmacia, necesita otro shampoo el que usa, le reseca el cabello, se compra uno que le da más brillo y se va, cuando ve la hora, se devuelve a casa. 

“¿Y? ¿Como te fue?” pregunta su madre apenas entra “¿Ganaste?” le pregunta su padre con la misma emoción, con una sonrisa responde que sí, y les cuenta el partido inexistente mientras comen pie de manzana.

50 vueltas alrededor de la escuela tiene que hacer Kenma por faltar al partido y dar una excusa tonta según el entrenador, cuando iba en su vuelta número 17 se empieza a sentir feliz porque su equipo no ganó el partido. El entrenador le prohíbe jugar esa semana y los de tercero son más odiosos con él. “Así que si eres el recogepelotas” escucha a Aiko decir cuando sale del gimnasio, escucha unas risas y el de capitán le pone el brazo sobre el cuello y con la otra mano le toca el trasero debajo de la falda, Kenma se aleja con una cara de asco rápidamente. El equipo pierde las competencias de mitad de año, su madre le dice que lo lograran la próxima vez. 

Los entrenamientos se hacen cada vez más insufribles, los de tercero le hacen la vida imposible, se burlan de él constantemente, una vez lo obligaron a ducharse con agua fría mientras lo miraban, cuando se jactan de esto frente al equipo al otro día en los casilleros, solo los de segundo año se ríen. Las clases no son mejores, Ozuru Kobashi le sigue quitando el almuerzo, recibe burlas de las chicas de atrás, siempre está solo, a la hora de almuerzo Kenma se va a sentar a un lugar alejado en la escuela jugando con su consola, una vez cuando vuelve no ve su mochila por ninguna parte, pero no dice nada, solo se sienta y cuando todos se van Kenma la busca por todas partes, por suerte tenía sus cosas importantes en el bolso de gimnasia, y su consola siempre está en el bolsillo, le tiene que decir a sus padres que se le olvido en la estación. Lo regañan por olvidadizo y le compran otra.

Unos días después Kuroo le entrega su mochila, Kenma la recibe con los ojos como plato “Deberías ser más cuidadoso, estaba en el closet de limpieza, me tocaba limpiar la sala hoy, y la vi ahí”, Kenma ni siquiera sabe dónde queda ese closet “Gracias” le dice y se va. 

Todos se estaban despidiendo porque venían las vacaciones invierno, Kenma no se despidió de nadie solo quería llegar a su casa, estar todo el día en pijama, comer pie de manzana, jugar hasta la madrugada y dormir.El paraíso no dura mucho, era lunes y ya estaba sudando en la práctica de Voleibol, si quería renunciar tendría que ser al comienzo del año siguiente, reglas de mierda se dice Kenma, cuando ve a Kuroo entrando con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, con esa sonrisa de lado en su cara y anunciando que había crecido 2 centímetros. 

Kenma se sorprende al verlo, hoy no estaba en clases, y su nombre no estaba en la lista, se habrá ido de la escuela pensó, más tarde lo escuchó diciendo que se transfirió a la clase avanzada, él nunca lo escuchó responder algo en clases y en las presentaciones le importaba más hacer reír a las personas que explicar el tema. “Esta vez sí ganaremos” escucha decir a Kuroo cuando se va de los casilleros, escucha como todos gritan y se ponen de acuerdo con el, se escuchan unas fuertes carcajadas y como todos se ponen de acuerdo para ir a comer al mercado que queda cerca. Camino a la estación Kenma se convence que no le importa, total si lo hubiesen invitado él habría dicho que no, exhala y cuenta hasta 10 quizás en la universidad él podrá ser parte de algo, ira de fiestas, y se juntara con amigos para ir a comer algo después de clases, conocerá a alguien y se enamorara como lo hicieron sus padres a esa edad ,se supone que a los 18 la gente ya es madura, se llevará bien con ellos, solos unos años más, se dice mientras mira por la ventana.

✩ ✩ ✩

  
  


“¡Vamos deberías venir con nosotros!” Shouyou le insistió por décima vez para que fueran a una fiesta de pre cumpleaños de su amigo, “No, ya sabes que no me manejo en esos ambientes, no importa me quedaré aquí jugando” le responde Kenma mientras pelea con el subjefe de la etapa 21

“No, si tu no vas me quedare aquí, después de todo cruzaste toda la ciudad y sacrificaste tu fin de semana para estar con nosotros” le responde el pequeño pelirrojo mientras daba vueltas en su silla de escritorio, a Kenma inconscientemente se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no quería ir a la fiesta, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo, estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, pero no siempre puede visitar a Shouyou. La puerta de la habitación se abre y se cierra de golpe se escucha una voz gritando “¿Por qué me llego un mensaje de Nishinoya diciendo que iríamos a su fiesta de su cumpleaños cuando aún falta 2 semanas para este? Creí que jugaríamos Mario Party, he practicado mucho, estoy así de vencer a Kenma” Tobio dice cuando entra mientras hace un gesto con sus dedos.

“Creí que iba lograr convencer a Kenma, pero al parecer nos quedaremos jugando, y si alguien va a vencer a Kenma seré yo” exclamó Shouyou.

“¿Por qué hora una fiesta de cumpleaños dos semanas antes?” pregunta Kenma, los dos chicos se miran y responden al mismo tiempo “Es solo una excusa para una fiesta”, la última vez que fue una fiesta seguramente fue cuando era un niño habían payasos, cientos de globos y un trampolín, tal vez esto necesita para soltarse, ya tenía 18 años, además puede confiar en sus amigos, hasta podría llegar a pasarla bien, quien sabe… “Está bien, iré”.

¿Por qué decidió venir? está en un club repleto de gente, ya le derramaron dos tragos encima, sus oídos gritan por sus audífonos, huele mal y sus pies le duelen por estar parado, “¿Cuantos tragos te tomaste? Tobio le pregunta acercándose a él con la nariz arrugada seguramente a esconderse igual que él, Tobio puede tener 1000 veces la confianza que Kenma no tiene, pero no quiere decir que sepa hablar con personas.

“Alguien me derramó su trago encima, por eso huelo así” Kenma respondió mientras arrugaba la nariz, cuando llegaron bebió un sorbo de alcohol, fue lo suficiente para decidir que no lo volvería a hacer, sabe asqueroso.

“Te donare mi lugar para la ducha” le dice ya agrega balanceándose en sus pies “Entonces mi teoría era correcta, las personas no respetan el metro cuadrado”

“Cuando lo hicieron” dice Kenma “¿Dónde está Shouyou?” añade el rubio, Tobio se encoge de hombros.

“Creí que estaría contigo ¿quieres buscarlo para irnos?” solo lo observa, no sabe si le pregunta por el mismo o por Kenma, aunque los dos tienen cara de no querer estar acá, Kenma lo agarra de la manga de su polera y lo sigue. Todo está oscuro, no escucha nada y dos chicas chocaron con el tirándolo al piso arrastrando a Tobio en el proceso, al final este decide tomar la mano de Kenma para salir más rápido mientras murmuraba “Hinata idiota”, no contesta el celu le dice Kenma mientras lo guarda en el bolsillo con su mano libre.

“Daichi dijo que estaba cerca de la puerta trasera”, mientras caminaban una chica se acerca al oído de Tobio para decirle algo, Kenma no alcanza a escuchar pero por la cara de este puede imaginar que es, no es la primera chica que se acerca a él durante la noche, tiene que admitir que Tobio es una persona atractiva con sus grandes ojos azules que resaltan más con su cabello negro, además se le nota en el cuerpo los años de jugar voleibol, ¿Qué dirían si supieran que él ya está tomado por una pelota saltarina naranja con energía ilimitada?. 

“No.lo.digas” Tobio le advierte irritado, Kenma solo agranda su sonrisa.

Cuando llegan afuera ven a muchas personas, muchas de estas están fumando, Tobio odia el olor a cigarro, agarra la mano de Kenma más fuerte y empieza a caminar más rápido sin respirar. 

“Entonces yo hice whammmmn y Kageyama hizo powww” pueden escuchar a Shouyou, se le va el alma del cuerpo cuando escucha esas risas, al acercarse pueden ver a su amigo conversando con Kuroo Tetsurou y Bokuto Koutarou.

“Hey, hey, hey” el chico que parece más búho que humano exclama, puede sentir el sudor acumulandose en sus manos, la misma mano que Tobio está sujetando fuertemente.

“Hinata, Kenma y yo queremos ir casa” anuncia tapándose con su mano libre la nariz por el olor a cigarro. “¿TAN TEMPRANOOO?!!!” le contesta con una cara triste.

“Si, ya estamos cansados, probablemente tomaremos un baño y después iremos directo a la cama, mañana podremos jugar Mario party, vamos” Kenma abre la boca para poder defenderse, lo que acaba de salir de los labios de Tobio sonó tan mal, que siente todo su cuerpo rojo de la vergüenza, siente la mirada de Kuroo sobre él.

“Jajajaja vamos Hinata te esperan, no dejes sufrir a tu amigo que quiere largarse de aquí” Responde Bokuto mientras hace gestos con sus cejas. “Si-” Hinata es interrumpido por Kuroo “Si no te quieres ir, no tienes por qué irte Hinata ¿No la estás pasando bien?” y ahí de nuevo con su sonrisa de comercial.

“Hinata vámonos, no dejare que vayas solo a casa” responde Tobio irritado, Kuroo lo mira de arriba a abajo y le dice “¿Para qué quieres que vaya? solo va sobrar” con un tono provocador.

“Ja ja está bien, está bien, nos vemos pronto chicos” dice Shouyou alejándose y despidiéndose con su manos, Kenma tiene la vista pegada al piso cuando empieza a caminar siendo guiado por la mano de Tobio, “Idiota Hinata idiota ¿Cuánto bebiste?” le dice al pelirrojo “ehh solo dos vasos de mmm no me acuerdo como se llama“ este responde, Kenma al asegurarse que están lejos, suelta la mano que lo tenía agarrado se la pasa por el pantalón completamente mojada con sudor para secarla “Lo siento” le dice a Tobio pero el solo lo mira y le pregunta si está bien, no sabe que responder a eso.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Decide no decirles a sus padres sobre el bullying que sufre, en vez les dice que sería mejor que se cambie a una mejor escuela “¿Pero que pasara con tu equipo? ¿con tu amigo Kuroo?” ¿como recuerda eso? se lamenta Kenma, “Así podre aplicar a una mejor universidad” les asegura “¿Ya pensando en tu futuro? ¡Muy buen hijo! hace las pruebas en un mes y ahí vemos en cual quedas” le dice su padre. 

Él sabe que no necesita estudiar para esas pruebas, no es para alardear, pero Kenma se considera una persona inteligente, solo estudia una vez y las cosas se le quedan ahí, no necesita estudiar por semanas como los demás, aunque ha bajado un poco sus notas, pero eso es estrictamente culpa de sus compañeros. El acoso por parte de sus compañeros ha cesado por la falta de interés de Kenma, él supone. El equipo de voleibol es otra historia, lo mangonean todos los días durante la práctica, Yaku, Kai y Kuroo tratan de aliviar el trabajo, pero nunca dicen nada, nunca jugó un partido oficial puesto a que él siempre se “enferma” antes de los partidos, los nervios él dice.

Ya no es necesario que me “adviertan” de no jugar este sábado, ya lo sé, les dice a los de tercero cuando los ve acercándose, ese día le dan la peor paliza, por “sabihondo” se justifican, es la primera vez que le marcan la cara, ahora entiende que significa tener el ojo morado, logra convencer a sus padres diciendo que fue un accidente en la práctica involucrando el codo de un jugador contra su cara. 

“¿Te pillaron mirando Kozume?” uno de sus compañeros de clase le pregunta, Kenma ya aprendió a ignorarlos, no sabe de dónde salió el rumor que implica que está en el equipo solo para acosar sexualmente a los jugadores, a Kenma le da asco pensar en eso, COMO SI FUESE A FIJARSE EN UNO DE ELLOS, su mente le grita, aunque tiene que admitir que nunca se ha sentido atraído por una chica, pero tampoco por un chico, quizás a veces cuando juega pasa horas personificando el personaje masculino para que quede más atractivo, y a veces se masturba jugando juegos BL, pero eso no significa nada.

Se mira frente al espejo con tijeras en mano, ya tiene el pelo hasta los hombros, necesita verse más masculino, al final solo decide cortarse 3 centímetros, ama su cabello como esta, no quiere cortarlo, tal vez necesite un cambio de color, cuando su mamá abre la puerta de baño y ve su cara de horror le ayuda a emparejarlo, en su mente creyó que lo había hecho bien.

Estaba recogiendo los últimos balones cuando va a las duchas, solo se cambia de ropa, desde hace meses que dejó de ducharse en el establecimiento. Sus pies lo están matando, pero en solo unas semanas será libre, sabe que lo obligan a trabajar más, porque los de tercero perdieron y se tiene que ir, ni siquiera sabe porque vienen a entrenar, son esas personas que nunca tendrán nada más en la vida que sus patéticos recuerdos de la secundaria, nunca llegarán a nada y cuando tengan 40, estén sin cabello y una panza gigante con 2 divorcios sólo tendrán sus recuerdos de mierda cuando solían ser alguien.

Se sorprende a ver Kuroo ahí solo con sus shorts , pensó que se había ido temprano como casi todos los días, es decir que tuvo que ordenar todo el gimnasio solo mientras él estaba aquí, como si le leyera la mente le dice “Mañana prometo que ordenare todo yo, hasta limpiaré los pisos, así te puede ir temprano” le dedica media sonrisa “Bueno” contesta.

Kuroo lo mira fijamente y su sonrisa se agranda “Te cortaste el cabello” le dice, “ehh si, hace unas semanas, pero lo hice” Kenma le dice mientras juega con un mechón, quiere preguntarle cómo le va en su clase avanzada, si les gustan los videojuegos, si quiere ir a comer un helado después, quiere decirle porque lo invito a jugar prometiéndole que sería divertido si claramente Kenma está sufriendo.

“Te queda bonito” le dice Kuroo, Kenma se sonroja hasta las orejas mira hacia abajo y juega con las mangas de su polerón, Kuroo sigue aún sin polera, “Gracias” dice en voz baja ¿debería devolverle el cumplido?

“Tu igual” le responde rápidamente, y cuando escucha una risa mira instantáneamente, frunce el ceño e intenta comprender si está burlando de él, pero solo ve una expresión relajada, ojos avellana brillantes y una sonrisa distinta.

“El otro año serás titular y las cosas cambiarán” le dice de la nada, ¿Se supone que esto debería hacerlo sentir mejor? aún quedan los de segundo año, no son tan malos como los de tercero, pero aun así lo tratan como escoria, ¿Es decir que en todo momento Kuroo era consciente del bullying que recibía y nunca hizo nada? no que tenga que hacer algo, no son nada, ni siquiera son compañeros ¿Porque se siente ofendido que Kuroo no defienda su honor?, lo sigue mirando con una sonrisa más triste, seguido por una expresión de pánico, observa cómo se empieza a vestir rápidamente , Kenma siente una presencia detrás de él, es el capitán.

“¿Todo bien aquí Kuroo?” le pregunta con un tono que no puede descifrar, “Si, ya íbamos saliendo” le dice este claramente nervioso, Kenma no se molesta en sacarse su uniforme, solo se pone su ropa por encima y se va. Con su consola en mano y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro va camino a casa.

Ya debería acostumbrarse a no confiar en las promesas de Kuroo Tetsurou, esto se dice mientras ordena el gimnasio el solo, como es viernes, es más limpieza la que tiene que realizar. Se está arreglando en los casilleros cuando escucha los de terceros riendo sobre algo, Kenma levanta la vista y los tres lo están observando, ¿ahora que quieren? se dice a sí mismo, mientras se amarra las zapatillas.

“Que bonitas zapatillas” uno de ellos dice “Combina con tus bonitos calcetines” el otro agrega riendo, Kenma solo los mira “¡¿Por qué nos miras así?!” el capitán le grita borrando la risa que tenía hace unos segundos, Kenma baja la mirada.

“Dios, odio cuando nos mira así, que asco” Kenma empieza a avanzar para irse, “¿A dónde vas? creí que esta era una de tus fantasías” le dice el colocador, Kenma empieza a respirar cada vez más rápido.

“¿Crees que no me di cuenta ayer cuando le hacías ojitos a Kuroo? estabas babeando” Quizás por eso Kuroo no vino a la práctica hoy, el capitán se enojó con él por su culpa y le dejó un ojo morado y no quiso venir a la escuela, no sería la primera vez que ve a Kuroo con un moretón, su pensamiento es interrumpido con más risas.

“Si lo das vuelta, parece una chica”, “¿Hay alguna otra forma?” se ríen burlescamente, Kenma empieza entrar a pánico, abre sus ojos como plato, “JA, parece que le gustó la idea” el capitán dice acercándose a Kenma, no puede gritar, no puede hablar, tiene la garganta seca cuando lo tiran quedando con la espalda en el piso, lo agarra del pie atrayéndolo hacia él, Kenma grita “No, no por favor”, el capitán lo mira y le quita las zapatillas de golpe.

“Son de buena marca, podemos venderlas” se las pasa al otro, Kenma trata de dar patadas, le quita los calcetines, ve que uno de ellos revisa su bolso, “Por favor” les ruega, los tres se vuelven a reír.

“Eso quisieras” le dice mientras se levanta y se va, Kenma aprovecha para correr del gimnasio pisa algunas piedras, pero sigue corriendo, casi llega a la salida del colegio, tiene su consola en el bolsillo la empieza a sacar para apretarla.

“¡Tiene un celular! Va a llamar a alguien ¡Los va acusar!!” siente la voz de Aiko, está lo zamarrea del brazo, pero logra zafarse, sigue corriendo, pero siente paso detrás de él “¿A dónde crees que vas?”, Kenma ve los autos pasar, está un poco oscuro pero si grita... “¿Qué quieres?” les dice “¿Que quieren?” les gritas más fuerte con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, sin responder arrebatan su consola y la arrojan contra el muro , Kenma abre la boca para decir algo, pero no le salen palabras, ve como pisan su consola que tanto dinero les costó a sus padres, cuánto tiempo estuvo tratando de pasar sus niveles, cuántas noches se durmió aferrándose a su objeto más preciado, cuando ya está totalmente destruida en el piso, pierde el equilibrio cuando es empujado al piso, mira hacia arriba y observa esas cuatro caras burlonas.

Kenma se va caminando a casa, no lo dejaron entrar a la estación sin calzado, le robaron su dinero de la billetera, no tiene ni para el bus, cuando escucha su celular, se asombra, creyó que se lo habían robado también, era su mamá para avisarle que se quedaran hasta tarde en la cena de trabajo de su padre, es el destino piensa Kenma si su madre lo hubiese visto llorando, sin zapatos, con los pies sangrados, y sin su consola definitivamente hubiese ido a la policía, quizás era para mejor. 

Cuando Kenma llega se baña por casi una hora, tiene vidrios en los pies, espera que no sea nada serio como para ir al hospital, cuando los saca solo queda la sensación de dolor, se acuesta con el pelo mojado. No sale de su cuarto al otro día, juega con su consola vieja la mayor parte del día, le cuesta caminar un poco ¿Otra lesión de voleibol? le pregunta su madre, él responde que sí para después decirle que el entrenamiento ya se acabó, no es necesario que vaya. Aún no recibe ninguna carta de aceptación a las escuelas que aplicó. 

Cuando entra a su salón evita ver a Aiko Nagami más de lo normal, saca su consola vieja y comienza a jugar para distraerse, unas semanas más se dice.

“¿Tus papis corrieron a comprarte otra?” le pregunta esa desagradable voz, Kenma no se inmuta “¿Qué dirán cuando se den cuenta que hijo es un marica?” Kenma levanta la vista, ve a Kuroo Tetsurou acercándose, cuando sus ojos se encuentran él se da vuelta rápidamente devolviéndose a la puerta, sigue ignorando los comentarios. Kuroo no se veía herido, no tenía moretones y puede escuchar su ruidosa risa, si estuviese herido no reiría así “Solo quería preguntarle a Kozume algo sobre el entrenamiento pero se veía ocupado” dice defensivamente al grupo de compañeros que acaparan su atención. 

No vuelve a la práctica del equipo, nadie le dice nada, ni siquiera va el entrenador a decirle algo. Kenma no se molestó en ir al último día de clases, tu amiguito te extrañara le dice su madre, quizás puedas verlo en el verano, le dice dulcemente, Kenma no le responde ya esta lo bastante deprimido, ninguna escuela lo acepto, llamaran cuando tengan un cupo disponible le dijeron a su padre, su mamá pasa su mano por su hombro dándole una apretada.

“De hecho” Kenma dice de la nada “Kuroo se cambiará de clase a una más avanzada, quizás no lo vuelva a ver” dice con un puchero. “Pero si es tu amigo, y se seguirán viendo en el pasillo” le dice su madre “No será lo mismo” le responde con una mirada penetrante.

“Veré lo que puedo hacer, anótame en el número de la clase a la que se cambiara” su madre le dice con una sonrisa sincera, Kenma anota el número de la clase en la cual está seguro que Kuroo no va “Esa es” Kenma dice aliviado.

El verano pasa muy rápido para el gusto de Kenma, mañana empieza su segundo año, se ve al espejo antes de salir, sus ojos dorados lo observan de vuelta, tiene ojeras enormes, que se le nota aún más con su palidez, su pelo negro está al nivel de los hombros, con una cara de asco desvía la mirada de espejo y sigue su camino, por lo menos está más alto. Cuando entra a su nuevo salón Kenma se posiciona en la última fila al lado de la ventana, llego primero que todos, saca su consola y empieza a jugar, es una nueva, se la regalaron para navidad, Kenma la cuida con su vida.

Creyó que podría hacer amigos, pero ya todos se conocen desde el año pasado, así que todos están sentados en grupos riendo, no se están riendo de ti, Kenma se trata de convencer. Ya llevaba una semana así, no era tan malo, él no le hablaba a nadie y nadie le hablaba a él, podía vivir con eso, solo sentía las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros de vez en cuando, por supuesto que hablaban de él y se burlaban, todos lo hacen, por suerte no lo hacen en su cara. A veces en los pasillos se encontraba con gente de su ex curso, ellos si lo molestaban, Kenma solo ignoraba. El nuevo escondite favorito de Kenma era el closet del conserje, en su tiempo libre se encerraba ahí para jugar, nunca nadie lo molestaba, se escondía en la parte más profunda, extiendía sus piernas y jugaba, a veces se saltaba una que otra clase, nadie lo notaba. 

A la hora de salir a almorzar Kenma se apresuró para ir a su escondite, cuando iba casi llegando escucho su nombre. “¡Kozume!, ¡KOZUMEE!” Kenma quería que la tierra lo tragara, sentía la mirada de todos.

“Te estaba buscando” dice Kuroo sin aliento “No sabía que te cambiaste de curso ¿por qué?” dice con una risa nerviosa, ¡por que! ja, Kenma le da una mirada exasperada. 

“¿Qué quieres?”

“¿Directo al punto ehh?” dice agarrándolo del brazo, Kenma se mueve rápidamente para que no alcance a tocar.

“Lo siento, es que yo quería saber, bueno ¿Porque no has venido a entrenar?” le dice nerviosamente. ¿En serio? piensa, empieza a caminar alejándose del alboroto.

“No tenemos otro colocador” Kuroo le dice siguiéndolo.

“No volveré” simplemente le dice.

“Pero ¿por qué?” Kenma le lanza una mirada fría antes de encerrarse al baño.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 inhala, exhala, inhala,exhala.

Se sentía mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Cuando volvió a clases sentía la mirada de sus compañeros, se encogió en su asiento y siguió jugando. No volveré a jugar, me rehusó, se dijo a sí mismo, no importa que los de tercero ya no estén, nunca lo disfruto de todas maneras.

Estaba jugando el día siguiente en su escondite como solía hacer en la hora del almuerzo cuando sintió la puerta de la pequeña habitación abrirse, pauso su juego, la única fuente de luz era la su pantalla, escuchaba alguien murmurar, ¿Son las historias del conserje fantasma real? se preguntó Kenma, tenía miedo de hablar y que el espíritu le respondiera.

“Emmm” trato de decir Kenma sin levantar la cabeza porque tenía miedo de mirar, acercó el juego a su cara para poder alumbrar.

“Mierda.Mierda.Mierda” escucho a alguien decir mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, cuando sintió una luz cegadora trato de pestañear para habituar su vista a la luz, arrastró sus rodillas hasta la puerta del closet.

“JESUCRISTO” vio a Kuroo tirado contra la pared frente al closet con sus largas piernas extendidas “¿Pero qué mierda Kozume?” dijo divertido, antes de soltar unas estruendosas carcajadas.

“Me asustaste” dijo con su mano en su pecho cuando recupero el aliento para volver a reír, Kenma alzó la mirada, el pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes que dejaron escapar pequeñas risas, paras después reír a todo pulmón, volvió a mirar a Kuroo que seguía apretando su mano contra su pecho.

“Por Dios, mi corazón”, Kenma no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risilla.

“No te rías, en serio me asustaste” dice con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro “Estaba todo oscuro, solo había una luz y con tu cabello así, creí que eras Sadako” añade con una risa, a Kenma se le apaga la sonrisa, mueve su mano hacia su pelo, se da cuenta que lo tenía en la cara, hace un movimiento con su cabeza para despejar el pelo de su cara, las risas aumentan y aumentan, no, ya no eran risas, eran burlas, Kenma se enrojece, y se levanta de golpe, con cabeza baja camina hacia el salón, las burlas le retumban en el oído. 

“Toma Sadako” le dice su compañero de adelante al pasarle el examen, “Buenos días Sadako” escucha decir cuando entra a su sala, cuando está comiendo su almuerzo, escucha la voz de Aiko, Kenma gruñe “Ahora tengo una foto con una celebridad” exclama la chica mientras saca la foto, “Nos vemos, Sadako” dice cuando sale de la sala. 

Entre todas las personas que lo podían comparar ¿porque decidieron hacerlo con una niñita fantasma asesina de una película de terror? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que la broma muera? Ni siquiera es tan divertido, ha pasado un mes y todos siguen con lo mismo, contemplaba la idea de cortarte el pelo, pero sabía que eso iba a generar aún más risas, estaba seguro que hasta escucho a una maestra llamarlo Sadako. Lo peor es que ahora ya no podía volver a su closet.

Estaba que pasaba el nivel que le había costado casi una semana, cuando mira hacia al frente ve unos pies y una gran sombra, era Kuroo, no tenía que mirarlo para saber qué tenía esa sonrisa falsa plasmada en el rostro, realmente la odiaba, hasta había tenido una pesadilla donde esa sonrisa se lo tragaba, cuando se encontraba en el estómago de Kuroo la verdadera Sadako estaba allí y estrangulada a Kenma por hacerse pasar por ella, la falta de sueño y muchos videojuegos ya lo estaban afectando, pestañeo fuert e dos veces.

“¿Qué?” finalmente le pregunta a Kuroo sin apartar la vista de su juego.

“¿Vendrás al entrenamiento hoy?” Kenma se para y camina, no quiere volver a hablar de esto, así que va a esconderse al baño, Kuroo le habla, pero él lo ignora, tal como el lo a hecho todo este tiempo.

“¿Me vas a acompañar mientras cago?” le dice Kenma cuando están solos en el baño, cuando sube su mirada se sorprende al ver que Kuroo no tiene esa sonrisa en su cara, se ve un poco irritado.

“¿No lo entiendes? El equipo te necesita” Kenma trata de analizarlo, “Ahora puedes ser titular y jugar en los partidos, los nuevos son los que tienen que limpiar y ordenar" Kenma arruga la cara.

“No" le dice, Kuroo luce sorprendido ¿alguna vez le habrán dicho que no?

“¿Cómo?...¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No hay otro colocador, nadie sabe, tendríamos que entrenar a alguien pero eso solo nos retrasaría” ¿acaso Kenma soñó todo el acoso que sufrió?, el nunca volverá allí por nada y nadie, todo el equipo fue testigo de su sufrimiento ¿y ahora lo necesitan?

“No volveré nunca” Le dice.

“Estás tirando a la basura todo el esfuerzo del equipo, todo lo que hemos luchado ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?” le dice enojado subiendo el tono de voz, ¿Quién se cree? Acaso no sabe que todo esto es por su culpa, él nunca quiso unirse al equipo en primer lugar, lo odia, lo odia, lo odiaaaa si no lo hubiese convencido de unirse al club, si no le hubiese llamado Sadako, todas las desgracias que le han pasado han tenido que ver con Kuroo. 

“¿Egoísta? Tu equipo no ha hecho nada por mí en cambio yo le recogí las malditas pelotas todo el jodido año" dice subiendo el tono de su voz.

“Eso es normal uno lo aguanta, todos pasamos por eso. Tu problema es que eres un holgazán, desde el equipo anterior que lo único que hacías era sentarse en la banca, pero también renunciaste a ese” le dice más enojado. No entiende su punto, no lo puede obligar a jugar ¿cierto?

“¡Qué importa si renuncié o no! El equipo aun así es un asco, yo no haría la diferencia, lo que necesitan es un milagro” es verdad, perdieron ambas veces la primera ronda, cuando paso Kenma sonrió secretamente.

“Q-Que.. cómo, ¿sabes qué? Eres un maldito desertor, la peor clase, cuando uno empieza algo, lo termina. No vuelvas solo eres un cobarde” le dice con una voz llena de odio, no lo mira a la cara cuando empuja de una patada la puerta de baño, Kenma estaba solo. Se encierra en uno de los baños, no necesitaba que se lo repitieran el sabía que era un cobarde, solo se enfoca en jugar, su pecho le duele, el nunca pidió nada de esto, espero que pierdan todos sus partidos, espero que Kuroo Tetsurou se fracture se decía mientras su lagrimas caían.

Es extraño llegar a casa tan temprano, sus padres no están, entra quitándose los zapatos, va a la cocina y deja en el mesón su comida que se llevó intacta, no tiene hambre, tiene el estómago revuelto, también le duele el pecho y siente cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, le cuesta respirar un poco, mejor piensa él, así falta al colegio. Cuando entra al baño se moja la cara, tiene calor, se suelta la corbata, tengo que comer más se dice en voz alta, está muy flaco se ve en el espejo, está más pálido que nunca, se le notan las venas de la cara, tiene ojeras y su pelo ya no brilla, baja la cara, por esto trata de evitar el espejo. 

Se derrumba en su cama, está agitado, quizás lo envenenaron, las lágrimas salen involuntariamente de sus ojos estas le queman las mejillas. “¿por qué estoy llorando?” se dice mientras saca una risita, bien ahora es un maniático. Son todos iguales, todos los adolescentes disfrutan del dolor de los demás, los odia, los odia, odia a Kuroo, tiene la esperanza de no verlo nunca más, es un colegio grande después de todo. Esas personas no surgen en la vida, se asegura, el karma eventualmente va por ellos, no podrá ser el chico popular, atleta estrella y con buenas notas toda su vida, en algo se va equivocar, espera presenciar eso.


	5. Capítulo cinco

“Vamos a jugar contra tu universidad” le grita Shouyou cuando contesta el celular, insiste en que vaya, no quiere, no le gustan los gimnasios, y no quiere ver a Kuroo y Bokuto jugar, ¿Lo hace mal amigo? Le promete que se verán después del partido.

**\- Kenma:¿Ya termino?**

\- Shouyou: Si

**\- Kenma:Perdieron?**

\- Shouyou: Si…

Kenma maldice, quería que Shouyou y Tobio ganarán.

**\- Kenma: Lo siento, yo invito hoy.**

-Shouyou: Ahora estamos con el otro equipo, nos invitaron un almuerzo para darnos consejos. Podemos ir después a tu cuarto si quieres??

**-Kenma: Bien.**

Está enojado, pero no es justo decirle a Shouyo, creyó que pasaría el día con sus amigos, pero ahora están almorzando con Kuroo Tetsurou ¿Qué pasa si le cuenta cosas del pasado? Kenma no les mencionó que conocía a Kuroo, y duda que Kuroo hable de él, el tema no saldrá. Está a punto de abrir su puerta cuando escucha risas y voces desconocidas no, no son desconocidas. Shouyou golpea. Kenma sabe que no está solo ¿Por qué los trajo hasta aquí? ¿A su cuarto? Kenma no se levanta. “Creo que no está”, lo escucha decir desanimado a través de la puerta.

“Lo llamaré" dice Tobio, se levanta despacio para buscar su celular, sabe que está en silencio, siempre lo está, pero pueden escuchar el vibrador, lo agarra y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. “No contesta, tal vez salió", está quieto como una estatua “no seas idiota él nunca sale” Kenma da vuelta los ojos, después de unos minutos y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas los escucha irse. Bien, ahora Kuroo Tetsurou sabe dónde vive.

**\- Kenma:Lo siento tuve una clase sorpresa.**

¿Existirá tal cosa?

-Shouyou: No problem :D

**\- Kenma: Qué hicieron después?**

-Shouyou: Salimos con unos de tu universidad, ya nos conocíamos, teníamos partidos juntos, hey nunca me dijiste que fuiste a la escuela con Kuroo!

**-Kenma: No sabía que se conocían, ni siquiera íbamos en la misma clase.**

-Shouyou: Pero me dijo que jugaron juntos en el equipo y desde hace años! me pregunto por ti, entonces le dije nos podíamos reunir y fuimos a tu cuarto, pero no estabas después fuimos a jugar un poco más, su gimnasio es enormeeeee.

**-Kenma: qué dijo de mí? no, que le dijiste de mi?**

\- Shouyou: Solo me pregunto por ti, que estudiabas y si conocías a Kageyama desde hace mucho, yo solo le conteste porque es tu amigo.

**-Kenma: El no es mi amigo, apreciaría que no hablaras de mi con otras personas.**

\- Shouyou: D: lo siento él dijo que...

\- lo

-siento

-Kenmaaaa

\- :(

-Fue idea de Kageyama ir a buscarte al cuarto, yo quería llamarte antes. enojate con él!

**-Kenma: No estoy enojado**

Si estaba enojado,suspiro, no es justo desquitarse con Shouyou.

**-Solo no le vuelvas a hablar de mí, y no traigas desconocidos a mi cuarto.**

Con ese último mensaje, apago su celular, ahora se aseguraba de cerrar su puerta con pestillo dos veces antes de salir, era consciente de las bromas que ocurrían en el área, y tenía entendido que Kuroo vivía en el piso de abajo, no quería llegar un día y encontrar su cuarto lleno de langostas o algo parecido.

Faltaban 24 minutos para que comenzara la clase, pero ya estaba sentado en su puesto favorito jugando cuando sintió la puerta del salón abrirse, no levantó la vista hasta que sintió la presencia de más cerca, por supuesto que era Kuroo Tetsurou, vio cómo se acomodaba en la silla al lado, Kenma se desconcentró y perdió el nivel, solo dura otros dos minutos más cuando vuelve a perder.

“¿No eres muy bueno cierto?” le pregunta Kuroo con la misma sonrisa de siempre, no responde solo reinicia el nivel, cuando sintió como si pasaban horas Kuroo volvió a abrir la boca.

“¿Hiciste la parte del informe sobre el teorema de Stokes?” ¿Acaso Kuroo quería que le pasara su tarea?

“No” le dije, no quería darle parte de mi informe.

“¿En serio? Yo te puedo ayudar” no quería mirarlo, algo debe querer por algo le ofreció su ayuda.

“Me las puedo arreglar”.

“Es bastante difícil, me costó pero al final logré comprenderlo, no me molesta enseñarte” Pero….¿Quién mierda se cree que es? No soy estúpido quería decirle. 

“Ya lo terminé” le dije secamente. 

“Ahhh, bueno si necesitas algo puedes preguntarme” le dice mientras saca las cosas de su mochila, quiere cambiarse de lugar, pero no le daría esa satisfacción a Kuroo.

Cuando la clase empieza, nota que Kuroo escribe mucho, la forma en la que escribe en su computadora es bastante ruidosa, es como si estuviese transcribiendo la clase completa en su laptop, Kenma aprovecha de mensajear a sus padres desde su ordenador, revisa algunas noticias de los siguientes juegos, revisa twitter para saber las ultimas noticias. 

“Entonces por esto te sientas siempre atrás” le dice Kuroo susurrando, se sonroja al ser pillado, cierra todas las ventanas con un solo clic. “No te preocupes, no te iba acusar” le dice divertido. La clase se estaba acabando cuando el profesor anuncia que el próximo informe será en parejas, siente la intensa mirada de Kuroo.

“Seamos pareja” le dice, Kenma no sabe qué excusa decirle ¿Ya tengo otro compañero? cosas que es 100% mentira, no se sabe el nombre de nadie en este salón.

“¿Y qué pasa con tu compañero?” le responde “¿Cual compañero?” dice divertido.

“Necesito a alguien de mi nivel, tú tienes una de las notas más altas” no tenía las notas más altas de hecho, esta era la clase más difícil para él.

“Emmm no las tengo, puedes preguntarle a alguien mejor” le dice, pero ve como todos ya estaban conversando con otros.

“Parece que somos los únicos que faltan, yo nos anotare”

Caminaba por el pasillo alejándose rápidamente del salón debatiéndose si faltar a la próxima clase o no.

“¡Hey, espera!” Kuroo corre hacia él “Necesito tu número para ponernos de acuerdo, así trabajaremos mejor”

“¿No tienes correo?” le dice Kenma, no quería darle su número. 

“Ah sí jaja” dice nervioso mientras intercambian correos, “Nos vemos Kozume” le dice cordialmente mientras agita su mano en el aire.

No lo vuelve a ver hasta la siguiente clase cuando se sienta nuevamente a su lado “Creí que nos pondríamos de acuerdo para empezar el informe” le dice Kuroo, Kenma nunca revisaba su correo.

“Podemos avanzar cada uno nuestras partes y después juntarlas” le dice mientras presiona sus dedos contra su juego.

“Eso no es trabajar en equipo, solo basta con un día” ve el reloj, aún quedan 18 minutos para que comience la clase ¿Por qué volvió a llegar temprano?

“No es tan difícil, de todos modos, ya empecé una parte” le dice sin quitar la vista de su juego “Yo igual avancé un poco, podemos hacerlo, pero al final tenemos que unir los partes juntos” Kuroo enciende su laptop para mostrarle su avance, Kenma ve que hizo unas cuatro hojas, puede ser pegado de Wikipedia piensa, aunque la información le hace familiar.

“Ehhh creo que hicimos la misma parte” Kenma le muestra su laptop, Kuroo ríe “¡VES! por eso necesitamos trabajar en equipo, para que esto no pase de nuevo, ¿qué día tienes libre?”.

No quiere, no quiere juntarse con él, “Los sábado a las 9 a.m. ” solo lo dijo para que Kuroo lo rechazara, pero él acepta, no quiere levantarse mañana temprano, tenía planeado jugar hasta tarde, de seguro kuroo tenía una fiesta a la que ir pero, aun así quedan de juntarse en la biblioteca.

Cuando Kenma se sienta en la mesa, el reloj mostrando las 9:18 no se disculpa con Kuroo por llegar tarde, es prácticamente su culpa que se haya levantado tan temprano. 

“¿No eres muy mañanero cierto?” le dice Kuroo con esa sonrisa, solo le gruñe en respuesta, Kuroo ríe. No es tan malo trabajar con él, los dos son rápidos, no conversan innecesariamente y como no hay nadie más en la biblioteca a esa hora ponen música, Kuroo tiene buen gusto, hasta aparecen unas canciones de anime, Kuroo se sonroja y cuando la va cambiar, Kenma le responde que no le molesta. Ya eran casi las 1 cuando su estómago resuena, les faltaba poco, podría ir por un chocolate.

“Ya es mucho por hoy ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?” Kuroo le pregunta, Kenma solo lo observa para ver si es una broma o no. “Podemos terminar después” le insiste, Kenma tenía hambre pero no sabe si quiere ir con Kuroo a comer como si fuesen los mejores amigos “Yo invito” trata de convencerlo.

“Bueno” 

Pensó que irían a la cafetería del campus, pero Kuroo lo guía hasta un restaurante cercano, es pequeño, acogedor y huele bien. Cuando esperan por su comida en los últimos asientos Kuroo le pregunta si había venido antes, niega con la cabeza, le gusta el hecho que no lo presione por hacer conversación.

“¿Que juegas?” le pregunta Kuroo del otro lado de la mesa.

“No lo conocerías”

“Pruébame” Kenma lo mira. 

“The Super Great ultimate conquest IV ” le responde.

“¡Sí lo conozco!”, Kenma baja su juego “¿En serio?” Kuroo asiente animadamente.

“Porque lo acabo de inventar” Kuroo abre los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, empieza a reír fuertemente.

“Casi todos se llaman igual” le dice entre risas, con una sonrisa le responde “The final Road, así se llama”

“¿Es bueno?” le dice interesado.

“Hay mejores, pero si entretiene, la gráfica es buena, la historia es un poco rara” añade, “Deben gustarte muchos los videojuegos ¿por eso escogiste tu carrera?”, Kenma asiente, quizás deba hacer que la conversación fluya.

“¿Y tú? ehh ¿qué estudias?” Kuroo le sonríe.

“Bioquímica”.

Kenma lo mira para saber si está bromeando, pero parece que no.

“Wow suena difícil”

“lo es, un poquitín, pero me gusta”

Platican mientras comen, sobre las noticias, sus clases, sus videojuegos, las películas favoritas de Kuroo las cuales si no son películas Disney para niños son sangrientas de acción y con explosiones, en ningún momento hablan de su tiempo en la escuela. 

“Ya son las 4 ¿No tienes algo que hacer?” a Kenma se le encoge el corazón ¿Porque le pregunta eso?, ¿Se está burlando porque no tiene nada bueno que hacer un sábado en la tarde? No debió haber venido lo sabía.

“Preguntó porque dijiste que estabas libre solo el sábado en la mañana”, le dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

“Ehh si, ya es tarde, tengo que terminar algunos...reportes, de otras clases” le dice mientras se arregla para irse. Caminan juntos hasta el campus.

“Podemos juntarnos la otra semana para terminarlo” Kuroo le dice cuando están en su piso, 

“Si, ahí veré cuando estoy libre” le responde.

“Tu número” le dice Kuroo “Podemos coordinar por mensajes, apenas vimos nuestros correos, será más eficiente de esta manera” agrega rápidamente.

“Bien”. 

Cuando se despiden con la promesa que Kuroo le escribirá, Kenma realmente espera no haber cometido un error.

✩ ✩ ✩

Después de las vacaciones de invierno escucha por los pasillos que el equipo de voleibol perdió nuevamente, era de esperarse, sin colocador no llegaran a nada. Los días pasan rápido, aun no hace amigos, pero ya no es su prioridad, se siente cómodo así, Aiko va a veces molestarlo cuando va a su salón, tiene unos amigos allí, así que casi siempre está presente, Kenma ya no sale a los pasillos, solo se queda en su asiento jugando. 

“Si, te digo que mi ex se sentía incómodo cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa, él siempre lo miraba, no me sorprendería que tuviese unas fotos escondidas.” Aiko Nagami dice sentada en un grupo cerca de su asiento.

“Hey Kozume, Kozumeeee, KOZUME, ¡Sadako!” Kenma la mira para da vuelta los ojos, el grupito se ríe a carcajadas.

“Si quieres fotos del miembro de mi ex solo tienes que preguntarme” más risas. 

No entiende cómo pueden creer en esos ridículos rumores ¿Que hizo Kenma para que todos se burlaran de él? Él nunca se metía con nadie ¿Era ser callado un crimen? Quizás si les respondiera lo dejarían en paz. Ya tenía 16 años y entendía lo que era la homosexualidad, sabía que donde vive las personas aborrecen el concepto, no le ve el problema, no entiende como estar enamorado de alguien del mismo sexo es algo malo. Ya está grande para darse cuenta que él no está interesado en las mujeres, tampoco tiene los ojos en algún hombre que conozca, así que todo es platónico. Le asusta pensar que es de esta manera porque lo acosaron tanto que se llegó a conformar ¿Como supieron antes que el mismo? ¿Es su forma de hablar? ¿Su comportamiento? Su maldito pelo largo debe ser, ya le pasa los hombros, pero no quiere cortarlo, le gusta así.

Le tocaba ordenar el salón junto a la persona que viene después de su nombre en la lista, debió haberse escapado porque Kenma estaba aseando solo, se rehusó a quedarse más de 10 minutos, se veía limpio para él, fue a dejar los instrumentos de limpieza al closet del conserje, lo estaba organizando cuando se cerró la puerta. Kenma salto con el golpe, trato de acercarse torpemente hacia el interruptor, pero no servía, giro la perilla y la puerta no abría.

“Cuenta la leyenda que aún se puede escuchar los gritos de Sadako por los pasillos” una voz masculina dice, unas carcajadas se le unen, Kenma trata de abrir con más fuerza, más risas, más risas.

“Sadako solo devora a los hombres” otra voz dice, golpea la puerta para que abran.

“Para que te quedes donde perteneces, en el closet” dice Aiko del otro lado, las risas y gritos se van alejando hasta que ya no los escucha más. Su mochila debe estar en la sala de clases junto a su celular y su consola, empieza a golpear la puerta más fuerte hasta que le sale la voz. 

“Hey, abran, por favor, alguien, estoy encerrado” patético piensa, busca a su alrededor, pero solo logra tropezarse y no hay nada que lo pueda ayudar, está muy oscuro, escucha un ruido detrás de él, se para de golpe y tira una repisa, grita, no deber ser nada, sigue gritando para que le abran.

Debe llevar horas adentro, ya le duele la garganta de tanto gritar, sus ojos le duelen de tanto refregarse con sus puños para sacarse las lágrimas, está sentado de piernas cruzadas, quiere ir al baño, no se va a aguantar piensa, mañana alguien abrirá la puerta y vera un Kenma orinado, nunca dejaran de molestarlo, aprieta los puños, si Sadako estuviese aquí haría un trato con ella, su alma a cambio de una visita para los que le hicieron esto. Cierras sus piernas más fuerte, se va a mear, olerá mal, estará incómodo, la gente lo verá.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ,9, 10 inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, exhala,exhala,exhala,exhala,exhala.

A Kenma ya no le entra aire, le duele el pecho, quiere hacerse bolita llorar y mear. Está sollozando cuando alguien abre la puerta.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntan, por como esta vestido deber ser un guardia del colegio, tiene muchas llaves en su mano, Kenma se para y corre hacia al baño por suerte alcanza a llegar, cuando ve para afuera ya está oscuro, se lava la cara, ve al guardia con su mochila.

“Debe ser tuya” se la pasa, “Gracias” le dice, “Me quede encerrado” no sabe porque le dijo eso. “Déjame acompañarte hacia la puerta” cuando están en el portón, siente su celular vibrar, sus padres lo van a matar. “¿Tienes a alguien que te venga a buscar?” le pregunta, le responde que vive cerca, le agradece de nuevo inclinándose con la cabeza gacha. 

“No dejes que te moleste, algo bien debes estar haciendo para que se comporten así, los jóvenes son jóvenes hasta que un día ya no lo son, deberías hablar de esto con alguien” el hombre le dice con una dulce sonrisa, le vuelve a agradecer y se va.

No era tan tarde como la última vez, pensó en todo el camino una excusa, se quedó en blanco cuando le preguntaron dónde estaba, recordó lo que le dijo el hombre.

“Alguien me cerró la puerta del closet de limpieza, no se porque, ni se quien fue” sus caras de enojo se desfiguro a una de preocupación y después a una mucho peor, de pena.

“Ohh Kenma” dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba, el lloro, no lo despertaron para ir a clases el día siguiente. No les contó sobre lo del año pasado ni el acoso que sufría, solo les dijo que no tenía amigos y que prefería jugar solo, también les contó que dejó el voleibol porque no era divertido solo lo hacían trabajar, trato de convencerlos de que no era nada y estaba bien. 

Ese día salieron a la tienda comercial a comprar videojuegos, se tomaron un helado, cuando Kenma paso frente a una peluquería les dijo que se cortaría el cabello, sus padres cruzan una mirada. “Si tú quieres” le dice su padre, se lo corto hasta las mejillas. 

El día lunes van con él a clases, a conversar con el director para agradecerle al guardia según ellos, cuando los acompaña hasta la oficina ve a Aiko Nagami con Ozuru Kobashi , apoyados en las escaleras, siente sus ojos pegados en su espalda, quizás piensan que los está acusando, Kenma quiere vomitar, tiene miedo, hoy si le llegara. Fue uno de los primeros en salir de su salón, correrá hasta la estación ¿Debería calentar antes?

“Kenma”, “Kenma” ve a su madre estacionada frente a la escuela, se acerca extrañado “Vamos a casa” le dice. Las canciones de la radio son tontas pero pegajosas. 

“Desde ahora te vendré a buscar todos los días” le dice sonriendo, abre la boca como un tonto,

“Pero tu trabajo…” le dice.

“Solo es un pequeño tiempo libre, la distancia me queda cerca, no hay problema” le dice mientras agita su mano, Kenma no le discute porque la verdad se siente a salvo en el auto, tampoco le pregunta que habló con el director. “Si te quieres cambiar de escuela, está bien por nosotros” también le dice.

El resto del año pasa volando, ya no molestan tanto, quizás porque se aburrieron, aun escucha un Sadako que otro, come solo su almuerzo pero al menos es el que lo come, juega para pasar el tiempo, para él eso está bien. Su última semana, Kenma regresaba del baño, no iba en sus ratos libre porque tenía miedo que alguien lo confrontara sobre...bueno sobre cualquier cosa, así que pide permiso a la profesora durante la clase, todo estaba silencioso. Vio a Kuroo Tetsurou sentado contra la pared afuera de su salón, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba escuchando música con audífonos puestos, cuando Kuroo alza la vista ve a Kenma, la baja rápidamente otra vez.

“Kozume” le dice, no sabe si es un saludo o lo está llamando, aun así, se voltea, Kuroo se estaba parando. 

“¿Como estas?” responde con una movida de hombros, “Perdimos...otra vez” ¿le va a preguntar que se una al equipo otra vez? 

“Te lo dije” le responde, Kuroo ríe nervioso.

“Entonces el otro año no lo haré, el equipo no perderá” Kenma asiente, aún no olvida las palabras que le dijo en el baño.

“Te cortaste el cabello” no es una pregunta, Kenma se agarra un mechón “Te queda b-bien”.

No puede decir lo mismo el cabello de Kuroo es ridículo, si antes había espacio para un nido de pájaros ahora alcanzan dos, Kenma no sabe que responder así que solo sigue su camino y le dice

“Nos vemos”.

“Nos vemos” responde Kuroo casi como un susurro.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

Reciben casi una nota perfecta por su informe, es la nota más alta que Kenma ha obtenido en esta clase, Kuroo que está sentado junto a él le saca una foto a la nota.

“¿Te lo quieres quedar?” le pregunta.

“¿Por qué lo guardaría?” le dice en voz baja, Kuroo se toca el pecho y pone una cara de ofendido. 

“Bien, entonces yo me lo quedare” le dice “¡Shhhhh!” dice el profesor, baja la cabeza tan rápido que se llega a marear, escucha unas risitas saliendo de los labios de Kuroo. 

“Si hay otro trabajo en pareja, deberíamos ser juntos” le dice Kuroo al terminar la clase.

“Lo pensaré” le responde. 

“Somos un gran equipo ¡Hey deberíamos celebrar!” exclama. 

“No, gracias” el rubio le dice.

“Vamos, yo invito” Kenma entrelaza la mirada con Kuroo el cual le sonríe “Podemos ir por pie de manzana”. 

“Bien” le dice finalmente.

“¿A quién no lo motiva la comida?” dice Kuroo riendo.

Esta es la quinta vez que se junta con Kuroo fuera de clases, no le desagrada su presencia, a veces su voz es un poco molesta, su risa aún más, pero hey es comida gratis. Esta vez están van a un café, Kenma pide emocionado el pie de manzana, Kuroo lo observa atento mientras lo come.

“No te gusto” le dice derrotado, el rubio sonríe.

“No es que no me guste solo que hay mejores” Kuroo suspira. 

“Bien, tendremos que seguir buscando, no queda de otra”.

En un segundo Kenma ya está colorado, desde que le dio su número, Kuroo le escribe casi todos los días, de nada serio realmente, a veces le dice que está aburrido en clases, otras le envía memes y videos graciosos, le insiste para que salgan, la semana pasada cuando fue a clases encontró a Kuroo yo posicionado en el puesto junto a Kenma, cuando saca su consola le comenta y le da consejos en el juego como si él supiera, lo felicita cuando gana. Kenma quiere preguntarle porque de repente empezó a hablarle, pero nunca hablan de nada serio así que no lo hace para no arruinar el ambiente, Kuroo lo acompaña hasta la puerta de su cuarto como lo ha hecho últimamente.

“Mañana habrá una fiesta, Bokuto quiere celebrar que no a reprobado nada hasta ahora” le dice mientras se pasa la mano detrás de su cuello.

“Ehh, ok, pásala bien” le dice mientras busca sus llaves, escucha su risa nerviosa.

“¿Quieres venir? puede ser para celebrar, este trabajo nos costó mucho esfuerzo, sería bien relajarse” tiene razón, el reporte si fue una perra, no sabe cómo se sentiría en una fiesta con Kuroo Tetsurou, podría conocer a sus amigos, quizás la pase bien. 

“Ehh no lo sé, las fiestas no son realmente lo mío” le dice. 

“¿Y qué me dices de esa vez en el club? me pareciste muy entretenido ahí”.

Kenma suelta una risa “Si por entretenido te refieres a estar escondido en un rincón, sin ser capaz de oler sin vomitar, entonces la pase de lo mejor” Kuroo ríe.

“Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, no te dejaré solo, en los dormitorios es diferente, no es tan ruidoso y hay papas fritas gratis” estudia la situación, si es un dormitorio puede estar sentado jugando, mientras se divierten a su alrededor, puede comer gratis y Kuroo le dijo que no dejarlo solo, antes de responder Kuroo le dice  **“Vamos que la vas a pasar bien, te lo prometo”.**

Kenma puede escuchar cómo su corazón golpea contra su pecho, abre la puerta “¿Lo prometes”? Kuroo asienta “¿Por qué debería creer en tu promesa?” le dice más herido que enojado, Kuroo agranda los ojos, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar “Tengo mucho que hacer” le dice cuando cierra la puerta.

✩ ✩ ✩

Su último año, Kenma se peina, se arregla la corbata y sale de su casa con su nueva consola en mano, no es tan malo como los años anteriores, ya nadie le dice nombres, bueno nadie le dice nada, no sale de la sala, sus notas están más que bien, casi ni se encuentra con los matones, al final decidió quedarse en el colegio, era bueno después de todo, tenía buenas notas y de la única forma que no lo molesten es si estudia en casa, sus padres se rehusaron completamente a esa idea, además le daba miedo ser el chico nuevo. Ya estaba pensando en la universidad, tenía bastantes opciones todas cerca de Tokio, no se atrevería a irse tan lejos de sus padres, con unas cuantas horas de distancia estaba bien, cuando les menciono que quería estudiar algo relacionado con videojuegos tenía miedo de su reacción, su madre trabajaba como contadora en una gran empresa y su padre era profesor, daba clases en una universidad, quizás esperaban que su hijo estudiara algo con un campo laboral más estable, pero sus padres estaban felices con el hecho de que a Kenma le interesara la universidad.

Llamó a su madre para avisarle que saldría temprano, así que iría solo a casa, cuando caminaba detrás de sus compañeros estos hablaban de ir por un helado aprovechando el día soleado, no se voltearon para preguntarle a Kenma si quería ir. Prefería caminar a casa que irse en metro, chocando cuerpos sudados con los demás. 

Iba pensando que si quizás si le dejaba algunos folletos en la mesita de su madre sobre el beneficio de estudiar en casa, esta acepte, el solo ya lo estaba afectando, Kenma escucha unas risas viniendo detrás de él, el estómago se le revuelve se hace a un lado para que las personas que están trotando tengan más espacio, se compra una botella de agua y se sienta en la banca, cuando está a punto de abrirla, percibe a una persona cerca de los arbusto, cuando se acerca a ver, distingue a un chico pelirrojo tendido en el piso respirando agitadamente.

“¿Estas bien?” le pregunta Kenma, el chico abre los ojos y se saborea al ver la botella de agua, con un movimiento Kenma se la pasa, casi se la toma toda de un trago. 

“Gracias, ah que calor, me di unas vueltas de más y me perdí, me estoy asando” dice el pequeño pelirrojo rápidamente.

“No es nada” le dice bajito.

“¿Cómo te llamas? mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou, no soy de por aqui, estaba con mi equipo, jugamos voleibol” trata de analizar lo que le acaba de decir. 

“Kozume Kenma, yo si soy de por aquí, vi a unos chicos trotando más adelante, estaban vestido como tú” cuando caminan hacia el lugar Hinata le habla sobre su equipo de voleibol y de cómo este año piensan ir a las nacionales. “¿Tu juegas?” le pregunta “Hace años, era colocador, pero lo deje”.

“¡¿QUE?! ¿POR QUÉ?”, iba a responder cuando escucha “Hinata idiota ¿Dónde estabas?” ese es Kageyama le dice Hinata emocionado, el chico de pelo negro se acerca a ellos.

“Dame, me estoy deshidratando” le dice a Hinata mientras le quita la botella de agua de las manos, “De hecho es de Kozume” le dice Hinata apuntándolo, Kageyama escupe el agua de golpe. 

“Lo siento, ohh lo siento” inclinándose con la cabeza gacha, logra saltar una risa “No hay problema, puedo comprar otra si quieren” les ofrece. 

Está ayudando a buscar al resto de su equipo mientras Hinata le habla sin parar, Kageyama aporta con algunas frases, “Quizás ya están en Nekoma” le dice Kageyama 

“¿Nekoma? ¿con ellos van a jugar?” pregunta, los dos asienten, les dice que esa es su escuela y los acompaña hasta el portón “¿No te quedaras a ver el partido?” le dice Hinata, “idiota ya hizo bastante por nosotros, debe estar ocupado” dijo el más alto.

“Ehh si estoy ocupado, pero ¡suerte! espero que ganen” los dos le sonríen, “¡Espera Kenma! intercambiemos números” le dice dándole su celular, anota su número en ambos celulares, ellos le prometen que le dirán cómo les fue en el partido, “Nos vemos” dice Kageyama corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

“Hasta luego” corre Hinata detrás de él, Adiós Shouyou dice Kenma con una sonrisa en la cara.

  
  
  
  


✩ ✩ ✩

Ya iba acabar su primer semestre, sus notas estaban más que bien, pasaría unas semanas en casa e iría a pasar un fin de semana a Miyagi, estaba emocionado por eso. 

“¿Miyagi?” Kuroo le pregunta al salir de clases.

“Sí, pero no la semana siguiente, tal vez la que viene” le dice mientras se pone su bufanda, ya empezaba a hacer frío.

“Mmm” le responde.

“¿Que?”

“¿Que de qué?” le responde, Kenma da vuelta los ojos.

“Podríamos ir juntos” le pregunta el alto.

“¿A Miyagi?” le dice incrédulo.

“Jajaja noo, a casa, podríamos comprar el mismo pasaje en bus, así viajamos juntos” estudia sus opciones, Kuroo lo nota porque va a decir algo.

“Está bien” le responde, el otro le sonríe sinceramente.

Es un viaje de casi 5 horas, Kuroo le va hablando todo el camino a Tokyo, Kenma de vez en cuando pregunta algo de vuelta, la mayoría de las veces asiente y hace sonidos para que sepa que le está prestando atención mientras juega, cuenta de sus aventuras con Bokuto y Akaashi, ya es como si los conociera de tanto que le habla de ellos, bueno quien no conoce a la estrella del equipo de voleibol, los tres están en el equipo, aunque Akaashi no es titular, eso deprimió a Bokuto, su equipo es bueno le dice a Kenma, cuando habla del deporte le brillan los ojos. Cuando se despiden Kuroo le pregunta si se pueden ver en las vacaciones, les responde.

“Ahí veremos”.

Sus vacaciones consisten en holgazanear, comer, jugar y dormir, hace mucho frio para salir le contesta a Kuroo cuando este lo invita constantemente, hablan casi todos los días, hasta una vez Kuroo lo llamo, contesto a la tercera llamada perdida. “No me gusta hablar por llamada” no lo volvió a llamar, pero si doblo la frecuencia de sus mensajes. La paso bien cuando fue a Miyagi incluso cuando se devolvió a la ciudad se trajo a Shouyou y Tobio a su casa por unos días.

\- Kuroo:Ya se fueron?

**-Kenma: Si, deben estar llegando en unas horas.**

\- Kuroo: Ahora estás libre :D

**\- Kenma: ¿Es una pregunta?**

\- Kuroo: Noppp una afirmación, salgamos más tarde

**\- Kenma: No quiero, estoy jugando**

\- Kuroo: Tampoco era una pregunta ;)

Kenma deja el celular de lado para concentrarse en su juego, se sentía un poco triste sin Shouyou y Tobio, habían estado casi toda la semana juntos, eran sus amigos, sus únicos amigos, el sonido del mensaje de Kuroo lo interrumpe ¿Era Kuroo su amigo? tal vez solo él le hablaba porque se sentía solo, y porque le conviene tenerlo como pareja en clases, ¿Que conocía de él? la verdad es casi nada, solo tenían conversaciones superficiales con él, ¿Que sabía el de Kenma? de repente se comenzó a enojar, no le debe nada a él, no quería tener nada que ver con él, se vio al espejo, sus raíces negras se notaban cada vez más, aun no tenía decidido si teñirlo otra vez, su pelo le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, su cara se veía saludable, no tenía tantas ojeras.

-Kuroo: NO

-ME

-IGNORES

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-!!!!!111

-!

**\- Kenma: No sé si tenga tiempo.**

\- Kuroo: Pero si tienes tiempo para Kageyama y Hinata? :(

**\- Kenma:Si, ellos son mis amigos.**

Se enfurece consigo mismo por sentirse culpable, Kuroo no le escribió en todo el día, no lo necesita se dice, estaba bien antes, Kuroo debe tener un millón de amigos para pasar el día, si no se junta con él puede convencerse de que solo son compañeros de clases que salen juntos de vez en cuando, pero si acepta salir con en su ciudad natal, sería algo más, y Kenma no está seguro si le gustaría ser algo con Kuroo, después de todo él es solo un fantasma de su pasado, ahí se tiene que quedar.

**\- Kenma: Bien ¿A dónde quieres ir mañana?**

Le escribe a las 3 de la mañana, por favor que esté durmiendo, por favor que esté durmiendo, el mensaje le llega menos de un minuto después.

-Kuroo: vAMOS al cine, hay una película que quiero ver, o no? no no podríamos ir a un Arcade asi jugamos , después podemos ir a comer algo :D : D :D

**\- Kenma: Si, cualquiera está bien.**

“No puedo creer que nunca hayas venido aquí antes” le dice Kuroo, se encoge de hombros. 

“No tenía con quien venir” simplemente le dice. Era gigantesco y habían diferentes tipos de juegos, solo lo había visto en películas, quizás vuelva algún día a jugar solo.

“Ahora puedes venir conmigo”.

La pasan bien, Kenma le gana en casi todos los juegos, deja marcas altas grabadas en algunas máquinas cuando queda como el mejor puntaje, menos en los de arrojar balones, Kuroo era un tramposo, le promete que volverán por la revancha. Tiene que admitir que la paso bien, quizás si viene solo no la pase tan bien, les empieza a dar frío mientras caminan así que entran a un café.

La nieve caía lentamente, Kenma contemplaba por la ventana con su chocolate caliente en mano, sentía la mirada de Kuroo sobre él.

“¿Ya compraste tu pasaje de vuelta?” le pregunta a Kuroo, este apoya su mano contra su mejilla, casi recostándose y suspiró, “Tenemos que ir juntos, para asegurarnos de tener puestos al lado, aunque ya debe estar cerrado, podemos ir mañana, si quieres”.

“Mmmmm” dice tomando un sorbo “Bueno”.

Kuro se sienta derecho “Podemos ir con Bokuto y Akaashi, viven en la ciudad, te llevarás bien con ellos, especialmente Akaashi” por sus historias él ya me agradaba.

“Está bien”.

A Kuro se le ilumina la mirada y le sonríe.

“¿Que?” le pregunta a kuro, este hace un gesto con sus cejas hacia su plato de pie de manzana.

“¿Como esta?”, se pasa la lengua por los labios saboreando.

“Hay mejores” le responde.

“Tendremos que seguir buscando”.

✩ ✩ ✩

  
  


Por suerte Shouyou estaba constantemente visitando Tokio, incluso fue a verlos a unos partidos, se ponía triste cuando se iban, su madre le dijo que podía ir a quedarse unos días allí, cuando lo hizo sintió que había gastado la energía de un año completo, se sentía feliz. Iba caminando con una sonrisa boba por el pasillo mientras respondía en el grupo de chat, no se fijó por donde caminaba, chocó con un chico, “Lo siento” le dice recogiendo su mochila, era Ozuro, seguramente él fue el que chocó con Kenma, este lo ve se sacude la ropa, pone una cara de asco y le advierte que no lo vuelva a tocar antes de irse. Kenma suspira aliviado, el año escolar ya está terminando, no necesita problemas ahora, cuando entra al salón, escucha que hablan de una fiesta de fin de curso todos los de tercero irán, “¿Ira Kuroo?” pregunta una chica, se sabía que Kuroo siempre iba a fiestas, se decía que era un poco salvaje, “No lo creo, sigue deprimido porque su equipo perdió” lo había olvidado, estaba tan concentrado con el equipo de Shouyou en las nacionales que ni se acordó del equipo de Nekoma, perdieron el primer día, pero por lo menos fueron a las nacionales, un logro es un logro, se pregunta si Kuroo Tetsurou lo odia por eso. 

Su mamá se pone triste cuando le dice que no irá a la ceremonia de graduación, si no fuese por su padre, ella ya lo habría obligado, Kenma no quería ir, encontraba hipócrita sacarse fotos con todos sus compañeros, llorar y hablar de los años que pasaron, él está contento de dejar esta etapa atrás. Así que hoy es oficialmente su último de clases, no puede esperar para irse, llegar a casa y esperar por algunas cartas de la universidad, estaba entusiasmado por su vida en la universidad, estudiando lo que le gusta, haciendo nuevas amistades, tal vez iría a un par de fiestas. Cuando suena la campana para el almuerzo, Kenma simplemente tomas sus cosas, y se va, no puede esperar ni un segundo más para ser libre.I

ba caminando con la mochila a su espalda por estos pasillos por última vez, gracias al que lo cuida desde arriba por no encontrarse con sus matones. Iba por el patio y ve a Kuroo Tetsurou con el uniforme del equipo ¿Para que entrena? ya no seguirá jugando, pasan lo bastante alejados para no tocarse, Kuroo debe notar la cara que le pone Kenma porque levanta la ceja en forma de interrogación.

“¿Te enteraste? Ganamos” le dice Kuroo. 

“Perdieron en el primer día” le responde con un tono hartado.

“Pero clasificamos”, le dice con una sonrisa de lado, quiere decirle que no sirve de nada, ni una medalla le dieron, no entiende su punto.

“Gracias” le dice Kuroo, Kenma no sabe de lo que habla ¿está siendo sarcástico? Kuroo lo observa, le sonríe esta vez con una sonrisa distinta.

“Nos vemos”, asiente y cuando se da vuelta le contesta. 

“Nos vemos”, duda que vuelva a ver a Kuroo Tetsurou otra vez.

  
  
  
  
  
  


✩ ✩ ✩

No está tan mal, se dice a sí mismo. Hay un grupo de chicos y chicas, todos conversan entre ellos, unos beben, otros cantan, algunos hacen muchos más que eso juzgando por lo sonidos que vienen de la habitación, hay personas sentadas en los pasillos, puede escuchar desde ahí la risa de Koutarou, Keiji se sienta junto a él.

“¿Quieres algo para beber?”, niega con la cabeza y sigue enfocado en su juego.

“¿Como te puedes concentrar así?”

“Años de práctica” le contesta y Keiji ríe tapándose la boca. 

Últimamente ha pasado tiempo con Keiji y Koutarou, le caen bien, no le molestaría que lo llamen su amigo. Estos meses ha salido un poco de su cascarón, sale constantemente con Kuro y cuando sus horarios lo permiten, se juntan los cuatro, incluso fue a unos partidos de voleibol, Kuro mejoró mucho y cuando juega tiene un brillo en sus ojos.

“Bueno, yo no tengo esa cualidad, me iré a mi cuarto, además tengo que restringir a Bokuto” Kenma se para junto a él para ayudarlo, Koutarou puede ser un poco difícil en algunas ocasiones. 

“¿Ya se van?” pregunta Kuro cuando ve al trío “¿Y SIN MI?” agrega.

Keiji le dice que Koutarou tiene que descansar, así que siguen por su propio camino. Casi olvida despedirse de Kuro cuando este lo va a dejar hasta su cuarto, por ende, el entra.

“Ehh ¿quieres algo?”

“Nahh estoy bien” le responde Kuro cuando se sienta a los pies de la cama, se sienta junto a él mientras juega, Kuro acomoda su cabeza en su hombro.

“No te vi beber mucho” le dice el rubio. 

“No tenía ganas y yo no bebo tanto” da vuelta los ojos, Kuro deja escapar una risa.

“¿Por qué te escapaste?”, siente la respiración de Kuro en su cuello. 

“No me escape”.

“Si lo hiciste”.

“Que no”.

“Que sí”.

“Que no” ... 

“Que sí”.

“Que no”

“Que si”

Siempre cuando salían Kuro nunca lo dejaba solo, especialmente si eran fiestas, llevaba sentado aproximadamente una hora cuando Kuro se levanta de su lado, no volvió en toda la noche, quizás se aburrió de mí, se dijo ¿Quién viene a una fiesta y esta todo el rato jugando con una consola?, tal vez esta con una chica.

“No me sentía bien y fui a tomar aire, a reflexionar un poco sobres mis pobres elecciones de vida” le dice suspirando.

“Ya ves porque no bebo” 

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Kuroo, estuvieron así por un rato más, por un momento creyó que Kuro se había dormido así que giro su cabeza, él lo estaba observando. “Hola” le dice suavemente, Kenma traga saliva, “Hola” le responde, Kuro lo besa. 

Había visto en películas sobres esto, incluso leído, tenía una foto de niño cuando la hija de los amigos de sus padres lo besaba en la boca, no se acuerda de ese momento y se rehúsa a siquiera pensar que ese fue su primer beso, porque su primer beso es aquí en su desordenado cuarto a los 18 años, con la música de su juego de fondo, con sabor a alcohol y menta y derritiéndose contra los labios de Kuro Tetsurou, no sabe qué hacer, pero copia los movimientos de Kuro. El tiene una de sus manos contra la mejilla de Kenma y la otra acariciando su cabello. Kenma se aferra a una de las mangas de Kuro y con la otra la mano suelta su juego para no parecer un tonto, no sabe por qué lo hizo ahora no sabe dónde poner su mano.

¿Sería mucho si la pone sobre su muslo? siente como la lengua de Kuro le acaricia los labios, Kenma abre su boca y Kuro lo saborea, al diablo su mano la cual empieza a acariciar el muslo de Kuro, trata de copiar los movimientos de Kuro, su lengua choca con la de Kuro y Kenma deja salir un sonido, se pone rojo de inmediato, se separan dejando un hilo de saliva, Kuro le toca ambas mejilla y lo mira intensamente a los ojos, Kenma es el que acerca para cerrar la distancia pegando sus labios nuevamente, su lengua entra bienvenida a la boca de Kuro y recorre todo su interior, siente las manos Kuro bajar desde su espalda hasta sus caderas y con un movimiento lo acerca más a él, su boca se separa de la de Kenma para bajar por su cuello, Kenma sube sus manos hacia el cabello de Kuro lo acaricia y lo acerca más a él, lo escucha gemir suavemente, ese sonido quedará grabado en su memoria para siempre se dice. Kuro vuelve a besar los labios de Kenma cada vez más lento, pega su frente a la de él y lo escucha sollozar.

“Kuro” le dice, pero este se pone a llorar más fuerte, quizás estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba cometió un error y por eso llora, tal vez tenía una novia ¿Como él iba a saber? Kuro nunca le cuenta nada, ahora odiara a Kenma por aprovecharse, o quizás besaba muy mal, solo es su primer beso puede mejorar.

“Kuro” vuelve a susurrar, ¿Que mierda le importa si Kuro se enoja con él? ¿No debería odiarlo? “Kuro” dice con un nudo en la garganta.

“Alguien me pregunto de donde te conocía” empieza a decir “Le dije que compartimos una clase” inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. 

“No sé porque mentí, me senté junto a ti pensando en porque mentí, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca hablamos de eso, es como si nunca hubiese pasado, como si fuese un sueño” Kenma recuerda que estaba enojado, se aleja de Kuroo y agarra sus rodillas “Una pesadilla” le dice.


	7. Capítulo siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!!!

Tetsurou era nuevo en la ciudad, a su padre lo habían transferido a Tokio. Su mamá arreglaba la casa, estaba impaciente por sacar sus juguetes, ya llevaban mucho tiempo en esas cajas, su patio no era tan grande como el de su casa anterior, su baño goteaba y su closet le daba miedo, ya no le estaba gustando este cambio, lo peor de todo, es que el camión había perdido su balón de voleibol, estaban cenando cuando Tetsurou le recordó que tenían que buscar su balón perdido quizás se cayó en la carretera, sintió un golpe contra la mesa y vio a su mama saltar.

“Ya basta con esa estúpida pelota”, su padre le dice enfadado. 

“Así aprendes a jugar un deporte de hombres ¿Acaso eres una niña?” vuelve a golpear la mesa con su puño, “¿LO ERES?” su madre está mirando su plato.

“No, señor”.

Su pelota de baloncesto pesa mucho para utilizarla como de voleibol, su papá le compró una diciendo que ese si era un deporte de verdad, y con su altura podría llegar a ser buen jugador, por eso lo inscriben en un club de verano de baloncesto, lo odia, ni siquiera es el más alto ahí.

Hace amigos rápidamente, le gusta pasar tiempo en sus casas para así no llegar temprano a la suya, su padre trabaja hasta tarde y su madre se queda en casa, pero a ella no le gusta jugar con él. Iba a salir a jugar con uno de sus vecinos, pero se arrepiente al oler el aroma que proviene de la cocina, su madre estaba cocinando mientras reía con su padre, sabía que era un buen día, así que prefiere aprovecharlo, esa tarde salen a dar una vuelta, van al parque y luego a comprar su nuevo uniforme para la escuela, ve un balón de voleibol en la vitrina, pero no se atreve a pedirlo, sus padres están felices y también el. 

Cuando está despierto mirando el techo se pregunta que paso, después de llegar cenaron y vieron una película, Tetsurou se durmió en el sillón y su padre lo mandó a la cama con una sonrisa, su mamá le beso la frente, por eso se sorprende al escuchar los gritos, no entiende porque pelean, tema de grandes debe ser, su padre le dice algo del trabajo y dinero, su madre dice que ella irá a trabajar y algo sobre que no hay tiempo, se da vueltas en la cama, los gritos aumentan, normalmente los gritos cesaban cuando su padre salía con un portazo, pero seguían al otro día durante la tarde, se pone sus almohadas entre las orejas para apaciguar un poco el ruido como suele hacer, al final funciona porque se queda dormido.

Cuando llega de su primer día de clases, no puede esperar para contarle a sus padres cuántos amigo hizo, la casa está vacía desde que su mamá empezó a trabajar, su padre llegara tarde como siempre, así que se sienta en el piso cerca de la puerta, esperando que lleguen. Su padre lo regaña por dormir en el piso, y su mamá dice que le duele la cabeza, que caliente la cena congelada del refrigerador, su papá se va y su mamá se duerme, nadie le pregunta sobre su primer día y no había ninguna cena congelada en el refri.

“Quizás entre al equipo de lucha, o al de fútbol, oh y hay uno de natación” le dice a su padre mientras mira un partido en la tele. 

“¿No serán muchos? Cuando entras a un equipo tienes que quedarte hasta el final hijo, elige el que más te guste” le dice su padre. Él lo hace, entra al equipo de voleibol, es el más le gusta aun así entra al de baloncesto, no quiere hacerse el astuto con su padre, él se molesta mucho cuando lo hace. Sigue jugando baloncesto con sus vecinos, preferiría el voleibol, pero ninguno se molesta en aprenderlo. 

Cuando llegaba a casa después de despedirse de sus amigos, puede sentir la tensión, su madre está cocinando mientras llora, su papá huele a sus cervezas.

“¡¿Que miras?!” le pregunta enojado su padre, Tetsurou se acerca a su mamá para ayudarla a cortar los vegetales.

“¿Estas son horas de llegar?” él siempre llegaba a esta hora se decía mientras cortaba. 

“Te estoy hablando” su mamá tiembla a su lado, aun así, lo mira y le dice que vaya jugar a su cuarto. 

“No me ignores niño” se dirige a su cuarto corriendo, su padre le grita a su madre y escucha la silla caerse, un plato cae al piso quizás dos, soy un cobarde se dice mientras llora.

El entrenador lo elogia por su forma de jugar, su equipo es bueno, es el mejor y van a ganar medallas y premios, se lleva bien con los mayores, ellos nunca lo hacen limpiar, solo va tres veces a la semana a la práctica para seguir con el baloncesto, ya no se junta con sus vecinos para poder estudiar, quiere tener buenas notas para que sus padres lo feliciten, su materia favorita es química, sus compañeros son graciosos, las niñas le ofrecen sus almuerzo, él los rechaza, a veces su madre se olvida hacerlo pero no quiere aceptar el de las niñas algo a cambio deben querer. Le gusta sentarse adelante porque así entiende mejor las clases, aunque a veces sus amigos le llaman la atención para que juegue con ellos durante la clase, su maestra lo pillo, así que lo mando con el director. 

Su entrenador le dice que es uno de los mejores jugadores, Tetsurou sonríe por el resto del día, hasta que llega a casa. Decide abandonar el baloncesto para así ir a todas las prácticas, incluso se queda después de esta para seguir mejorando. Tienen un buen libero, es un chico gracioso, le cae bien, siempre se queda ordenando todo después de las prácticas ¿Debería ayudar? van en el mismo año pero a él nunca le dijeron que tenía que limpiar o ayudar a los mayores con lo que pida, además estaba cansado, él da su 100% en la práctica hay un chico que siempre está jugando con un jueguito y ha visto que nunca trota todas sus vueltas quizás por eso tiene que limpiar y ordenar al final de la práctica.

Hoy es un buen día, entreno casi todo el día con el colocador, el entrenador los elogió a los dos, Tetsurou lo prefiere a él que, al mayor, no juega tan bien y es pesado con los demás, una vez vio como regañaba al colocador novato, su compañero un año mayor le dijo que se lo merecía, nadie merece ser gritado sin ninguna razón pensó él recordando como su padre le gritaba a su mamá. Cuando sale del entrenamiento ve a sus padres en el estacionamiento, traga saliva mientras avanza hacia al auto. No hablan durante el viaje, tiene miedo de preguntar, quizás los invitaron para verlo jugar, cuando entra a la casa es zamarreado por su padre, su mamá se pone a llorar, Tetsurou trata de zafarse de las manos de su padre- 

“¿TIENES IDEA LA VERGÜENZA QUE NOS HICISTE PASAR?” pensé que había jugado bien “NO TE CRIÉ PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ” lo empuja al piso, “ESTA ES LA TERCERA VEZ EN EL MES QUE TE SACAN DE CLASES ¡INÚTIL! ¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN?” no sabe si aún le habla a él, usualmente esas palabras se las decía a su madre, se saca las lágrimas “Que sea la última vez LA ULTIMA que me llamen de tu maldito colegio” levanta la mirada y su madre le dice que se vaya a su cuarto, nunca había corrido tan rápido.

El entrenador le pregunta si quiere entradas para su partido, le ofrece dos, con un suave no le responde “¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo llamar a tus padres para convencerlos” Tetsurou pone una cara de pánico “No, no es necesario, ellos trabajan no pueden, no los llame por favor”. Nunca les habla a sus padres sobre sus partidos, ni sus entrenamientos, ni su día en la escuela, apenas llega a su pieza se pone a estudiar porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, se agradece de tener a sus amigos del equipo, la pasa bien con ellos. 

Se mira al espejo, trata de domar su cabello, se rinde a los 15 minutos, es imposible, tiene ojeras por dormir mal y tiene moretones en los hombros del día que sin querer dejó caer un florero de la casa. Era su primer día de clases, no podía esperar para jugar voleibol, ahí en la cancha él se olvidaba de sus problemas, cuando llega se saluda con casi todos, le sonríe a todos, extrañaba el colegio. Llevaba una semana entrenando cuando nota que el colocador del año pasado ya no está, le pregunta a Shibayama por él y le dice que renunció al equipo, apenas hablaban, y cuando Tetsurou le sacaba conversación el otro no le respondía, pero era un buen jugador. 

Estaba en el receso cuando una chica de otra clase se acercó a él pidiendo que se encuentren en el patio, le entregó una carta, la leyó completa, tenía unos dibujitos y estaba perfumada, su letra era bonita mucho más ordenada que la de él, no sabía que responderle, la chica era bonita, tenía cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos del mismo color lo observaban con timidez, habían intercambiado unas palabras antes, era graciosa y le iba bien clases pero no le llamaba la atención, de hecho no se sentía atraído por las chicas como lo estaban sus otros compañeros, la chica se acerca a él, Tetsurou da su primer beso a los 14 años, es corto como de dos segundos, aun así es un beso, le cuenta a todos sus amigos, dice que fue increíble y quiere más, no sabe porque miente en ese momento, solo creyó que era lo más aceptable de decir.

Iba llegando a casa tarde un día después de un arduo entrenamiento,

“¿Dónde estabas?” le dice su padre, puede oler el alcohol desde la puerta.

“Entrenando” le responde mientras se dirige a su cuarto, alcanza a leer una nota frente al refrigerador con la letra de su madre diciendo que está con una amiga, que preparen la cena, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya aprendió a cocinar una variedad de platillos y le gustaba bastante, pero sabía que su padre la recriminaría por esto más tarde.

“¿Como te va en el baloncesto?” Tetsurou lo mira incrédulo.

“Huh?” ¿No le había dicho que ya no jugaba?

“Estaba en práctica de voleibol” dice bajando su mochila para alistar las cosas de la cena.

“¿Voleibol?” ríe “¿Como tienes tiempo para los dos?”. 

“Ehhh no juego baloncesto desde hace 2 años, lo deje” dice simplemente mientras saca una olla, no escucha a su padre levantarse del sillón hasta que lo está empujando contra la despensa. 

“¿Lo dejaste? ¿Para qué? ¿PARA JUGAR COMO LAS NIÑAS?” Tetsurou se para erguido, su padre era mucho más alto y más corpulento debido a sus años en el ejército, siente sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, él se enojaba cuando lo veía llorar. 

“¿TE CRIÉ PARA SER UN MALDITO DESERTOR? ¡CUANDO UNO EMPIEZA ALGO LO TERMINA!” le llegaba la saliva de su padre en la cara “Deja de llorar ¿por qué lloras, tiene miedo que te golpe? ¿Crees que te voy a golpear? ¿ahh? respóndeme cuando te hablo” Le dice mientras lo golpea.

“Deja de llorar MARICA” Tetsurou cae al suelo y su padre lo patea.

“¿Es lo único que sabes? ¿Llorar? eres igual que tu madre, quizás ni siquiera eres mío” se agarra el estómago para que no le duela tanto. “Pedazo de mierda….un desertor, la peor mierda que hay, un cobarde eso es lo que eres”, cuando se va sentar al sillón, Tetsurou siente sangre en su boca, no quiere pararse pero lo hace para ir a su cuarto.

“HAZ LA CENA” le grita su padre, se devuelve y empieza a cocinar mientras le tiemblan las manos y le corren las lágrimas, no entiende porque su padre está tan enojado, le viene el recuerdo de su compañero y ex colocador ¿Que le habrán dicho sus padres cuando dejó el equipo?, piensa preguntarle mañana, pero cuando está frente a él con un dolor en la costilla y su labio hinchado tiene miedo que se dé cuenta de lo que le paso, así que se devuelve a su clase.

Su padre no le vuelve a pegar como aquella vez, bebió mucho eso fue lo que pasó y por eso Tetsurou se ganó dos costillas rotas, aun lo regaña constantemente y lo empuja de vez en cuando, cuando recibió la carta de aceptación a Nekoma le contó a su madre emocionado, no era nada fácil entrar, el examen fue complejo, pero valió la pena los días y noches de estudio, había visto un partido de voleibol de Nekoma cuando era más pequeño, y más tarde vio por la tele cuando ganaron las nacionales, era su sueño jugar allí.

“¿Como lo pagaremos?” es lo único que le dice su madre.

Su nueva escuela es asombrosa, es gigante y tiene varios clubes, ya se lleva con sus compañeros, pero tiene que admitir que no le caen muy bien, entre ellos reconoce a ¿Kozume? Tetsurou era horrible con los nombres, lo vio el primer día, pero este no demostró haberlo reconocido así que se hizo el desentendido. Su equipo de voleibol no era tan bueno, pero él lo iba a hacer grande, Yaku y Kai eran nuevos igual que él, y eran mucho mejores que los titulares, trato de conversar con los de tercero para tener su favor, eran simpáticos, especialmente el capitán Kano Hayashi, era un poco más alto que Tetsurou, tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, sus músculos estaban bien definidos por lo que podía observar, a veces se encontraba mirándolo frecuentemente, se hicieron amigos rápidamente, quería agradarle. Cuando menciono que no había colocador Tetsurou le prometió que le buscaría uno, este le sonrió y le dijo que se lo agradecería con un helado después de clases si lo hacía.

Sabía exactamente a quién buscar, trató de convencer a Kozume, pero este se notaba que no quería, le prometió que lo pasarían bien y lo llevó a rastras al gimnasio, cuando vio a Kano Hayashi le sonrió y apuntó a Kenma.

“Oh oh oh alguien me debe un helado” le dice.

“¿Ese? me estas bromeando” no entendía porque quería complacerlo, cuando el entrenador felicita a Kozume, Tetsurou mira expectante a su capitán.

“Una promesa es una promesa” Kano dice.

Desde que promovieron a su madre, Tetsurou es el encargado de hacer la cena, su padre ahora llega temprano del trabajo y le gusta que la cena esté caliente cuando él llega, la escuela le queda a más de 1 hora tomando el tren, así que tiene que pedir permiso al entrenador para salir 20 minutos antes. Su padre ya no lo maltrata como antes, quizás porque al fin lo superó en altura, apenas hablan, pero no le importa es mejor para él. Cuando están cenando los dos, le vibra el celular es Kano con un meme, Tetsurou le responde con otro.

“¿Quién es?” su capitán le responde a su padre.

“¿No es hora que te busques una novia?” 

Se pone incomodo ¿por qué se le preguntó justo después de hablarle de Kano? ¿Acaso lo sabe? Se dio cuenta haces unos meses que lo que sentía por el chico era algo romántico, algo que no ha sentido por ninguna chica y duda que lo haga, tampoco es que vaya a intentar algo con él, solo le gusta imaginar que podrían estar juntos.

“Lo siento, esto no está funcionando” le dice su novia de 2 semanas.

“Bueno” le responde, se siente aliviado, solo aceptó su confesión y le dijo que, sí sería su novio porque quería probar, le gustaban los besos, ella hacia cosas que le gustaba con su lengua, le tocaba su abdomen y le agarraba sus manos para que apretara sus pechos, era incomodo, pero aun así lo hacía, creo que no fue suficiente. 

“Me dijo que estaba muy concentrado en el voleibol”

“Típico, he estado ahí amigo” le responde Kano mientras se cambiaban, las gotas de su cabello mojado le bajaban por el cuerpo, vio cómo se deslizaban hasta llegar a su abdomen definido. 

“Aww no pongas esa cara, no te sientas mal, vamos a mi casa, tomamos unas cervezas e invitare a unas chicas” despierta de su transe cuando dice chicas.

“Ehh, no lo se debería aprovechar que salimos temprano para ayudar a ordenar.

“No te preocupes por eso, el recogepelotas lo hará”. Kano pone una mueca de asco. 

“Creo que ya hace mucho, así se le aliviana el trabajo” Kano levanta una ceja “Yo fui el que lo invitó después de todo, podríamos incluirlo más en los juegos, es un buen jugador” le dice sonando más como una pregunta. 

“JAJAJAJA ese no salva a nadie, es un perdedor ¿Has escuchado los rumores?” niega con la cabeza.

“Que es un maricon” Tetsurou traga saliva.

“¿No has visto cómo nos mira mientras nos cambiamos? Me da asco cuando me mira, no quiero que te vean con él” no sabe qué decir a eso ¿defenderlo? ¿Qué hará Kano cuando se dé cuenta que le gusta?

“Ok” responde.

Su parte favorita del día es cuando está jugando, aún no ganan nada serio, pero eso no es lo importante, se lleva bien con su equipo, a veces los de tercero le juegan bromas estúpidas, pero siempre se termina riendo con ellos, a veces se salen de control cuando se las hacen a los otros, pero nunca les dice nada. Kenma casi nunca juega como titular, el entrenador no lo deja, siente pena por él, cuando Kano lo manda hacer cualquier cosa, este lo convence que no es necesario, solo a veces funciona. Los rumores sobre que le gustan los hombres son cada vez más fuertes, este cuando escucha del tema lo ignora completamente, tiene miedo que cuando opine le descubran su propio secreto. 

Siempre ve a Kenma solo, con su cabello brillante tapando sus ojos mientras juega con su consola, sus compañeros son unos idiotas. “Vamos, hazlo por mi ¿Soy tu amigo o no? si lo siguen hostigando así no volverá a jugar y no tendremos colocador para el próximo año” le dice a Kano cuando caminaban después de ir a comer “Prométeme que no la harán más bromas pesadas ni lo tratarán como un esclavo” el otro ríe “Ok, por ti ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto? si no te conociera diría que te lo quieres follar” se sonroja “Yo lo traje al equipo, me siento responsable”.

Las peleas entre sus padres aumentaban cada vez más, a veces su padre se iba y no regresaba en días, cuando intentaba golpear a su madre ahora él intervenía, quedando con un ojo morado en el proceso, a veces no tenía ganas de ir a clases y que lo vieran así “Tenia novio ¿yo cómo lo iba a saber?” respondía cuando preguntaban qué le pasó, se sentía culpable al faltar al entrenamiento, pero no querían que vieran sus moretones. Su padre lo seguía molestando por ser un maricon ¿Como lo sabía? el trataba de no ser así, no es como si quisiera, se odiaba.

Al regresar de las vacaciones se transfirió a la clase avanzada, será más difícil pero así puede optar por una buena beca. Kano Hayashi se irá a estudiar a una universidad en otra ciudad, esto lo pone triste quizás debería confesarle antes de que se vaya, desde que perdieron el partido, este ha estado muy triste, el igual lo estaría si no puede jugar más, ya va a terminar el año, el otro será mejor, se dice. 

Estaba cambiándose en los casillero cuando ve a Kenma, luce cansado, le promete que mañana ordenara el gimnasio, lo mira a los ojos y se queda casi paralizado cuando sus intensos ojos dorados se encuentran con sus ojos avellana, sonríe al pensar que el otro año podrían ganar con él como colocador, ve que su cabello está más corto y se lo elogia con sinceridad, el más bajo se sonroja y trata de ocultarlo pero aun así lo nota, se ve adorable, trata de quitar ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza quiere decirle algo para que se sienta seguro, así que le dice que el otro año será mejor, que será titular, ve a Kano entrar detrás de Kenma, se viste rápido, casi olvida que lo iría buscar para salir a una fiesta, cuando alza la vista Kenma ya no estaba.

Tetsurou llega a casa esa noche a las 2 de la mañana con un poco de alcohol encima, entra por su ventana y se duerme sintiéndose victorioso, el sentimiento no dura mucho cuando por la mañana su padre le está gritando, su madre llora y Tetsurou agacha la cabeza.

“¿CON QUIÉN ESTABAS?”.

“Te dije que era una fiesta, había mucha gente” le dice irritado.

“NO ME HABLES CON ESE TONO” suelta una risa y su padre se abalanza contra él su madre grita que paren, Tetsurou es más fuerte lo sabe, aun así su padre lo tiene de cara al piso agarrando los brazos por la espalda, siente su peso encima, le dice algo pero no lo entiende, solo escucha a su madre gritar, logra zafar su mano para golpearlo pero su padre la empieza a retorcer, casi no reconoce su propio grito, trata de liberarse, su padre le pregunta algo pero no responde, le sigue doblando la muñeca, grita de dolor.

Está en la sala de espera del hospital con su madre, Tetsurou no está llorando por el dolor, sino porque sabe que su muñeca está fracturada, ya no podrá jugar, no jugará, no jugará. 

Solo es un esguince le dice el médico, su madre le dice que se cayó de la bicicleta, de regreso a casa ella no le habla. Al terminar el verano, su muñeca ya no le duele, no habla con su padre, y apenas cruza palabras con su madre, ni siquiera fue a la fiesta de despedida de Kano será mejor que no lo vea, no quiere sufrir más. Todo va normal en su segundo año, se unen buenos jugadores al equipo. Quizás todo por fin mejore, se dice incrédulo.

Cuando se preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a clases noto una carta de su madre con un sobre, corre hacia su pieza, su ropa no está, no puedo soportarlo más, me iré con tus abuelos, cuando tenga suficiente dinero te traeré conmigo, puedes llamarme, te enviaré dinero, te amo. ¿Sabrá su padre? Se va a encerrar a ese pequeño closet de su cuarto para llorar ¿Como fue capaz de abandonar a su hijo con un monstruo? ¡Como se atreve a dejarlo! No sabe que tiene que estar con él hasta el final… es una cobarde se dice, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde.

Sabe que no es justo desquitarse con Kenma, pero lo necesita, su equipo lo necesita ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? ¡¿Porque todos los abandonan?!, ¿Por qué nadie le da una oportunidad?, ¿Por qué todos renuncian a él? Es un cobarde, un cobarde, un cobarde, un cobarde, un cobarde, se repetía a sí mismo mientras lloraba en su closet, pero no hablaba de su padre o su madre...ni Kenma.

No se sorprende cuando pierden, el colocador necesita más experiencia, siente celos al recibir el mensaje de Bokuto diciendo que van a las nacionales, pero no le escribe más que cumplidos y felicitaciones, se lo merecen. Conoce a Bokuto y Akaashi desde primer año, se llevaron bien apenas se hablaron, bueno más Bo, a Akaashi le costó más, pero ahora se siente feliz y orgulloso de llamarlos sus amigos de hecho, sus únicos amigos, ya no habla con Kano, Yaku y Kai Son compañeros, pero no se llevan como el año pasado. Cuando ve pasar a Kenma por el pasillo se le cae la cara de la vergüenza, no han vuelto hablar desde ese día, no es que hablaran antes, pero se siente culpable, no sabe cómo acercarse a él, nunca ha descifrado al chico. Cuando esta aburrido va a visitar su antiguo curso, sus compañeros actuales son muy serios, y nunca se ríen de sus bromas. 

“¿Viniste a visitarme de nuevo Tetsurou?” le dice Aiko Nagami, odia que lo llame por su nombre, cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera ella insistió más, no es tonto sabe cuándo alguien coquetea con él, solo no está interesado...en las mujeres. 

“¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi curso favorito?” le dice con media sonrisa, hay pocas personas en el salón. Están todos reunidos sentados en las mesas, no está realmente prestando atención hasta que escucha el nombre de Kenma.

“Si, esa maldita marica me irrita, lo peor es como si no le importara”, “¿Quién se cree?, ¿Piensa que es superior a nosotros? como si fuese el rey”, “La reina”, responde otro, “Todo porque tiene dinero, odio a esos hijos de papis, “Maldito Sadako, deberíamos ponerlo en su lugar” dice Aiko.

“¿Sadako?” pregunta ¿Por qué hablaban de Kenma de esa forma? ¿Que había hecho él? Solo era un chico tímido, bueno e inteligente.

“Si, tu acosador” le dice Aiko.

“¿Porque dices eso?”.

“Kano me contó, como los vigilaba en las duchas y todo eso”.

“¿Que? No, eso nunca paso, es un tonto rumor, el nunca hizo eso” dice un poco enojado.

“No defiendas a la princesa esa” le dice Ozuru Kobashi.

“¿Que mierda están hablando? ¿Es eso lo único que hacen? ¿Sentarse aquí y hablar mierda de las personas? ¿No están aburridos?”. Dice enojado.

“Cálmate hombre”,

“Está bien Tetsurou no le haremos nada a tu preciosa Sadako” le dice Aiko, está tan enojado que siente las mejillas calientes.

“Mas les vale que no le hagan nada” dice secamente, “Ya saben cómo es la tolerancia de la escuela respecto al bullying, si necesitan testigos yo felizmente voy” agrega. 

“Per-¿Pero qué mierda Tetsurou?” le dice Aiko indignada, Ozuru se para frente a él se acerca tanto que siente su pecho chocando contra él.

“Oh oh oh ¿Me estas tratando de intimidar?” se acerca a Tetsurou chocando las narices, sabe que el otro es grande, pero Tetsurou confía en que pueda ganar la pelea.

“Ya, ya no peleen” dice uno de ellos, “Di lo que quieras Tetsurou, no tienes una puta prueba” dice Aiko desinteresada.

“¿Me estás diciendo que si voy ahora a la oficina del director no le creerán al alumno que tiene más que buenas notas, no se mete en problemas y es vice capitán del equipo de voleibol?, ¿A quién creen que les creerá a mí o un grupo de perdedores de mierda? Me imagino que una acusación así no se las dejaría pasar, juzgando por su expediente” dice amenazándolos.

“Si, no le haremos nada, solo estábamos bromeando” dice uno de ellos, ve que están todos callados.

“Eso espero, o se la verán conmigo” antes de irse dice “No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre” clavándole la mirada de odio a Aiko Nagami.

No sabe porque hizo eso, su corazón late rápido como si fuese a salir de su pecho, si peleaban, no había manera que ganara con todos ellos ¿Qué pasa si se desquitan con Kenma? Tendrá que echarle un ojo. Y lo hace, se da cuenta que falta un par de días y cuando lo ve de nuevo tiene el cabello más corto pero lo que más le llama la atención son sus grandes ojos dorados que podría verlos hasta en la oscuridad. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pedirle disculpas, tocar su cabello para saber si era tan suave como se veía, nunca lo hace, es un cobarde.

El dinero que le manda su madre lo guarda para la universidad, la extraña, pero si él no llama ella no lo hace, eso lo enfada ¿Tanto se parece a su padre que hace que lo odie? Su padre casi nunca está en casa, ya no lo golpea, no se atreve, Tetsurou es más fuerte y grande ahora. El verano antes de su último año lo pasa trabajando, y si no trabaja sale con Bokuto y a veces Akaashi. Su tercer año pasa volando, está preocupado entre sus notas, el voleibol y universidades, no tiene tiempo para nada más. 

A veces ve a Kenma cuando entra a clases, no se acerca a saludarlo, pero siempre le regala una gran sonrisa, cuando escucha en el pasillo a  Ozuru Kobashi insultando a Kenma lo sigue al baño y lo amenaza, podría acusarlo, pero no quiere involucrar más a Kenma “¡¿Que mierda te dije sobre a hostigar a Kozume?!” sale del baño con un ojo morado. 

“¿Este fue el estudiante que te golpeó?” le pregunta el director.

“Si, me siguió hasta al baño y me golpeo allí, no quise responder con golpes” ¿Que tanto te podría afectar que te expulsen en la mitad del último año? Se sintió mal por  Ozuru , así que habló en su favor, al final solo lo suspendieron por 10 días.

“Espero no se vuelva a repetir” le dice a  Ozuru apretando su mano de forma de paz frente al director, mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

Tetsurou recibió tres de cartas de aceptación a la universidad, aún no sabe cuál aceptar, el primero en contarle es a Bokuto, después le cuenta a Akaashi, el cual ya sabía porque Bokuto le contó inmediatamente al cortar el teléfono. Mira el techo de su habitación su sonrisa se le va de la cara, no tiene a nadie más para contarle, comienza a llorar, qué patético se dice, debería estar feliz, siente una opresión en el pecho, no sabe porque pero piensa en Kenma.

Llora de felicidad cuando su equipo se despide el, “El otro año irán a las nacionales otra vez y ganaran” les dice, llevo a su equipo a las nacionales como capitán no puede pedir más, sigue entrenando con ellos, definitivamente se unirá al equipo de voleibol el otro año. Ya tiene decidido donde ir, tiene un gran departamento en ciencias, “Bioquímica” le dice por teléfono a su madre, le dice que está orgullosa.

Ya lo decidió, el día de la graduación, hablara con Kenma, lo invitara a comer algo, le pedirá disculpas, especialmente por ese día en el baño, hasta investigo sobre temas de los cuales conversar, se aprendió los nombres y las tramas de centenares de videojuegos, quizás puedan ir a un arcade. Fue a tomar aire en medio del entrenamiento cuando ve a Kenma alejándose, cruzan caminos “dile algo idiota” se dice.

“¿Te enteraste? Ganamos” le dice Kuroo casi gritando.

“Perdieron en el primer día” le dice rápidamente exasperado. 

“Pero clasificamos” le sonríe, Kenma frunce el ceño y arrugó la nariz como si estuviese analizando algo con la mayor concentración del mundo, no se ve como si lo odiara, quizás deba invitarlo ahora.

“Gracias”. Por no odiarme, Kenma arruga la nariz aún más, y Tetsurou sonríe más inconscientemente, se ve adorable, mañana, mañana se armará de valor y le dirá lo que tiene atascado en el pecho, aún sigue siendo un cobarde después de todo.

“Nos vemos” mañana, Kenma le asiente y se da la vuelta y mientras avanza le dice de vuelta.

“Nos vemos”.

No ve a Kenma al día siguiente, le pregunta a sus compañeros si tienen su número, nadie lo tienen algunos ni saben de quien habla, lo busca en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram. “Nada aghhh soy un maldito cobarde” dice irritado cuando se tira a la cama aun con su ropa de graduación, se pone a llorar porque su madre aun no lo llama, porque recibió una insignia de honor por sus notas y por ser capitán del equipo y nadie estuvo ahí para verlo, porque es un cobarde, porque está solo, sus pensamientos se cortan cuando ve la llamada entrante de Bo, la llamada dura alrededor de 2 horas, Tetsurou le cuenta todo a Bokuto, bueno casi todo.

“¿Asi que...mmm ehh eres gay?” Tetsurou se ríe por 5 minutos seguidos.

“Si, Bo eso creo”.

“Mmmm bien, está bien, tu estas bien” le dice calmado.

“Si, lo estoy, estoy bien” le responde.

“JAJAJA que alivio, que bueno, yo igual”. 

“¿Que?”.

“Si, bueno yo y Akaashi no queremos decir- hey, no espera ahhh...damelo ¿Qué? AKAAAAASHIIII”.

“¡¿QUEEEE?! ¿TU Y AKAASHI?”.

El nuevo cuarto de Tetsurou era más pequeño de lo que pensaba, pero no importaba, el otro año iría a vivir a un departamento con Bokuto y Akaashi, eso fue lo que acordaron en el momento de ver sus pequeñas piezas, Bokuto aceptó una beca de deporte y Akaashi está estudiando literatura, Tetsurou igual esta con una beca académica, así que tiene que mantener sus notas altas, aun así se inscribe en el equipo de voleibol.

Era su primera clase, estaba nervioso se despertó 2 horas antes para poder ocupar una hora extra en tratar de domar su cabello al verse al espejo ve su fracaso, bueno al menos tienes estilo, iba entrando 10 minutos antes de la clase, solo había una persona sentada, levantó la mano para saludar pero el de atrás nunca levanta la vista de su celular, solo alcanza a ver que es rubio, se sienta adelante y cuando entra más gente conversa con ellos, le dicen un chiste y Tetsurou explota de la risa, siente una mirada, cuando se da vuelta ve esos grandes ojos dorados, Kenma.


	8. Capítulo ocho

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, abre los ojos y reconoce que no es su cuarto, Kenma está jugando recostado en su sofá, los recuerdo de anoche se le vienen a la cabeza. 

“¿Como demonios fuiste capaz de entrar un sillón en esta cajita?” le pregunta tratando de no sonar muy incómodo.

“Años de jugar Tetris” le responde Kenma, sonríe y luego suspira ¿Por qué no puede ser hombre y hablarle?

“Ehh yo-”.

“Cuando te levantes anda a tu cuarto, apreciaría poder dormir en mi cama” le interrumpe Kenma mientras escucha unas teclas.

Se para de golpe. “Lo siento no quería, toma puedes acostarte”.

“Lo haré cuando te vayas ¿O tienes planeado verme dormir?”.

“Oohh si, si, lo siento” se pone sus zapatos y agarra su chaqueta.

“Ehh ¿Po- podemos hablar?” estaba en la puerta.

“Ahora dormiré”

“Después entonces ¿Podemos hablar después?”, Kenma le dice que lo pensara. 

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA se dice cuando está en su cuarto y golpea su almohada sin piedad ¿por qué le dijo eso?, ¿por qué abrió la boca?, está llorando y se enoja por ser un maldito llorón. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada desde el momento que lo vio? Cada vez que iba a clases pensaba en Kenma que estaba sentado unas filas detrás de él. ¿Se habrá olvidado de él? háblale idiota, cuando llegaba a clases le decía “Buenos días” pero él siempre estaba con audífonos y no le respondía, tenía miedo de hablarle, cada clase se decía que ese era el día en que le hablaría y así fueron pasando los meses. Que cobarde se vuelve a decir Tetsurou.

✩ ✩ ✩

“Por Dios, deja de acosar al pobre muchacho” le dijo Akaashi.

“No lo estoy acosando”.

“Estas viendo no, vigilando como come” le dice Bo.

“Solo quiero tener información sobre su comida favorita antes de invitarlo a comer, Dios... le dará diabetes con eso”. 

Algunas veces lo veía en la cafetería sentado solo jugando su juego, siempre vestía igual, con unos pantalones apretados pero un polerón con capucha holgado, su cabello ahora rubio le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, se le notaba un poco la raíz, sacaba buenas notas en su clase, nunca hablaba en estas, siempre que llegaba él ya estaba allí, un día llegó 20 minutos antes pero ya estaba ahí, salió de la sala a “hacer una llamada” para escapar del ambiente incómodo, a la otra clase llegó 40 minutos antes Kenma falto ese día.

Akaashi promete hacerles la cena si ellos van a comprar, les da una lista y el dinero, Bokuto se aferra todo el camino a ello, cuando estaban haciendo la fila, el cajero le habla a la persona de al frente, la cual no parece escuchar, Bo bueno como siempre le ayuda y le pasa una barra de chocolate que se había quedado atrás. Por la esquina de su ojo puede ver esos ojos dorados.

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA

¿Lo llamo muchacha?, Tetsurou lo golpea tan fuerte que hasta él le duele, “Ayy, hey-” Tetsurou lo hace callar y apunta hacia Kenma, ve la cara de miedo de Bokuto, este se disculpa y lo llama “Konzume” claro, sutil como si él no le hablara de Kenma la mayor parte del día, el rubio claramente nervioso no le responde, Tetsurou solo mira al piso para que este se abra y así se lo trague, cuando se va de la tienda, siente que puede respirar de nuevo, “No eres tú cuando tienes hambre” dice el cajero de lentes, Kuroo se ríe, aunque más de nervios.

La segunda vez que lo ve de nuevo fuera del campus es en una fiesta, abre su boca como un idiota al ver que va de la mano con en el ex colocador de Karasuno, ¿Que hace con él?, ¿No estaba él con Hinata?, ¿Acaso fue él quien le enseñó a ser colocador? podría ser un mal entendido, relájate Tetsurou.

“Si, ya estamos cansados, probablemente tomaremos un baño y después iremos directo a la cama, mañana podremos jugar Mario party, vamos”.

¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡Y BOKUTO LO INCITA!!!! Eso es, hasta ahí llego su amistad, fue lindo mientras duro, tendrá que compartir la custodia de Akaashi. Trata de hacer que Hinata se quede, no le gusta para nada el tono del aterrador Kageyama, cuando se alejan aún puede ver como sostiene la pequeña mano de Kenma. 

“¿Pero qué mierda Bokuto? ¿Por qué-porque me traicionaras así?” este ríe. 

“Relájate, relájate, ellos no están juntos, de hecho, estoy seguro que Kageyama está con Hinata un 100% seguro, te lo prometo” le dice Bokuto airoso.

“P-p-pero no viste como estaban… ¿NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE LE DIJO?” le dice enojado. 

“Tranquilo Kuroo, Kuroo, mi mejor amigo Kuroo ¿no confías en mí?” suspira y de repente se le viene una idea a la cabeza.

“¿Qué pasa si…” traga saliva “¿Qué pasa si fueron a tener un trio y por eso esperaban a Hinata?” Bokuto lo mira desconcertado.

  
  


Llego 36 minutos antes a la clase para hablar con Kenma lo que funcionó y el destino lo recompenso en forma de un engorroso reporte. No es fácil hablar con Kenma, le cuesta abrirse, pero es paciente, salen a comer varias veces, no hablan de cosas importantes, ni del tiempo en el colegio, ni su antiguo club de voleibol como si esos años nunca hubiesen sucedido, es meticuloso para no mencionar nada sobre su historia familiar. Kenma es gracioso, quizás una de las personas más graciosas con las que ha hablado tiene un humor bastante sarcástico, le gusta jugar con su consola, y a Kuroo le gusta verlo. No pasa ni un día sin que le escriba. Kenma siempre le contesta, aunque responda horas después, pero finalmente siempre le escribe de vuelta hace que su corazón lata más fuerte cada vez que recibe un mensaje de el.

No sabe cómo no se dio cuenta antes, pero está totalmente perdido por el muchacho, piensa en su cabellera larga y sedosa, en como pestañea lentamente a propósito luciendo sus largas pestañas, sus grandes ojos dorados que le leen hasta el alma lo persiguen en sus más serenos sueños, cuando muera, estará escrito en su tumba que fue por la mirada de Kenma.

Una vez lo acompaña a comprar un juego, están dos horas en una fila. 

“Lo siento, no sabía que habría tan gente” le dice mirando el piso.

“Heyyy pero si la estamos pasando bien”, no entendía porque venían todos a comprarlo el mismo día que el juego salía, pero si era por Kenma entonces el estaría horas en las filas y pelearía con el que se atraviese para conseguir el juego primero y ver al rubio feliz. Puede observar que delante de ellos había una anciana con sus nietos probablemente, pone su cara más seria si hay que batallar empezará por los débiles, se dijo. Al final, Kenma ya tenía el juego reservado, solo tenía que hacer la fila para pagar y se lo entregaban, todos los videos que vio del Black Friday fueron en vano.

“No puedo creer que estés realmente decepcionado porque no hubo caos” le dice Kenma divertido.

“Yo solo esperaba más acción, traje los cascos para nada”

“¿Acción? Son gamers probablemente con solo ver tu cara te entregaban el juego” 

“¿Que estas tratando de decirme?”

“Que por fuera luces como un criminal, pero en realidad tienes corazón de abuelita” Tetsurou se ríe a carcajadas.

“Sabes no hace mucho estaba pensando empujar a la anciana que estaba delante solo para pasar un lugar” Kenma lo mira y le sonríe “Claro, si tú lo dices”.

“Es en serio, ¡es tu culpa! Me estás corrompiendo”

Kenma solo da vuelta los ojos, después de comprar el juego se suponía que iban a ir a comer algo y pasear por el centro, pero Kenma se veía ansioso.

“Si quieres podemos irnos, comprar algo para comer y llevarlo a tu cuarto” se le ilumina los ojos cuando contesta que sí. Ya llevaba una hora jugando cuando Kenma le pregunta si quiere jugar, se preguntaba cómo no se acalambraba sus dedos, Tetsurou tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kenma, cuando comienza a jugar hace lo posible por no perder a los dos minutos, Kenma lo mira concentrado y le da consejos, no esperaba que fuese tan paciente para enseñarle.

“Ven” le dice y Kenma apoya su cabeza en su hombro, huele exquisito, entierra su nariz en el cabello de Kenma inhalando su aroma, se podría acostumbrar a esto se dice, hoy fue un día divertido. ¿Kenma habrá disfrutado su compañía tanto como él?

“Me toca” le dice cuando pierde a los tres minutos, su nuevo récord.

  
  


Ya casi no se puede concentrar en el voleibol, no que jugara lo suficiente para considerarse que estaba jugando mal, se encuentra pensando en él varias veces al día, cuando le propone ir juntos a casa y este acepta Tetsurou salta de la felicidad, su relación estaba avanzando, ni siquiera tenía pensado ir a casa, pero sabía que Kenma iría, así que se lo ofreció, tenía muchas citas planeadas para hacer en Tokio. Cuando va a casa, solo está un par de horas ahí, saca algunas cosas y se va, ya no puede soportar a su padre y ahora que es mayor no tiene por qué hacerlo, no habla mucho con su madre, nunca lo invitó a irse con ella y sus abuelos, le envía dinero todos los meses, está agradecido por eso. 

Pasa sus vacaciones en la enorme casa de Bokuto, sus padres están de viaje, quiere pagarle, pero su amigo no lo acepta, Kuroo trabaja ese mes y Bokuto lo sigue aunque no lo necesite, pero la pasa genial, excepto por el hecho que no se ha visto con Kenma, le duele que Kenma no esté interesado en él, como él está de él, será lo mismo que paso con Kano, pero con su amistad le basta. Hasta que este le dice que no es su amigo, Tetsurou se deprime, por supuesto que no es su amigo, apenas se conocen, si salen y hablan todos los días, pero ¿Realmente se conocen? sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un mensaje de Kenma para decirle que se juntarán mañana, sonríe como un idiota enamorado.

Cuando vuelven las cosas no son tan distintas, ahora su horario es un poco más estrecho, no tiene tanto tiempo y las prácticas de voleibol le quitan mucha de su energía, quizás si el equipo fuese más unido, tiene que admitir que sus compañeros no son de su agrado por suerte son los de últimos y penúltimo año, ya pronto se irán. Trata de verse con Kenma lo más que puede y se sorprende al saber que se reúne constantemente con Akaashi, incluso una vez los tres lo dejan plantado para salir, no sabe si enojarse o sentirse orgulloso de Kenma. Cuando lo invita a una fiesta nunca espero que este le dijese que sí, pasan toda la celebración en su propia burbuja, cosa que hace que le guste aún más.

✩ ✩ ✩

  
  


Cuando se sienta al lado de Kenma en su clase, este no le dirige la mirada, sigue enojado, no se hablan y no le contesta sus mensajes. Tetsurou no quiere presionarlo y trata de darle su espacio, cuando va a quejarse con Akaashi porque cuando le cuenta sobre el tema a Bokuto este se deprime y lloran juntos, es reconfortante, pero necesitas consejos. Queda perplejo al ver a Kenma en la habitación.

“Lo siento Kuroo-san estamos ocupados” le cierra la puerta en la cara.

¿Qué tiene que hacer para que lo perdone? No puede devolver el tiempo atrás, si pudiese lo haría, ohh lo haría. Pasaría cada día con Kenma desde que tuvieron clases juntos cuando tenían 12 años, se meterían al club juntos la pasarían genial serian un gran dúo, irían juntos a Nekoma donde se sentarían juntos en cada clase, otra vez ingresarían al club juntos el entrenador se sorprendería por la afinación que poseen, no dejaría que haga las cosas del club el solo, incluso el seria el recogepelotas, irían a las nacionales juntos y ganarían, pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa de Kenma porque sabe que a él le gusta pasarla encerrado y así estaría libre de sus padres. 

Elegirían juntos la universidad y escogerían un departamento para vivir juntos, hablarían de sus problemas y se aconsejarían, se cuidarían el uno al otro y esa chispa siempre estaría ahí, los dos tendrían miedo de acercarse para no arruinar su larga amistad. Solo bastaría con una mirada entre los dos para leerse la mente y un día los dos se mirarían con amor profundo, se reirían de todo el tiempo que desperdiciaron se besarían y harían más que eso, ohh cuanto harían, sería una buena vida, fantasea Tetsurou, no se lo merece, no se merece a alguien como Kenma, se levanta de la cama de golpe, “mierda” se maldice, se viste rápidamente y corre de su habitación rumbo a la de kenma.


	9. Capítulo nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El perdón no cambia el pasado, pero sí el futuro" - Paul Boese

Necesitaba un cambio se dice Kenma mientras se mira al espejo, le gusta como le quedo, el rubio le queda, hace que no sea tan pálido, y sus ojos no llaman tanto la atención, se corta un poco las puntas dañadas, queda satisfecho con su trabajo. 

A sus padres le encanta, su mamá le dice que la próxima vez se lo hará en una peluquería, aún no sabe si se lo dejara así, pero si lo hace definitivamente no lo hará él solo, el proceso duró días para que el color se vaya de su cabello, vio un centenar de video en YouTube y los brazos aún le duelen. Hace una videollamada con Shouyou para mostrar su nuevo estilo Tobio estaba con él, los dos lo elogian sinceramente. Se sentía un poco triste al saber que no iría a la misma universidad que ellos ya que eran sus únicos amigos, pero por lo menos los dos estaban juntos no sabe quién fue el que siguió a quien, pero ya eran inseparables. 

Kenma quería algo como eso, ya tenía 18 y nunca había ido a una cita o besado a alguien, cuando vaya a la universidad se dijo. El tema surgió durante la cena, su madre le dijo que no se vaya a descarrilar por una chica, Kenma se encoge de hombros y se sonroja le promete que no lo hará, su papá la regaña diciendo que se tenía que divertir podía soltarse un poco al final, ella concuerda pero dice que era más importantes los estudios, su papá la vuelve a regañar diciendo que ellos no eran así, Kenma piensa divertido en sus padres jóvenes yendo de fiesta en fiesta y se ríe, sus padres ríen junto a él.

"Hablando en serio hijo, si quieres salir con una chica, está bien lo importante es que te cuides, confiamos en ti...o también si quieres salir con un chico igual" Kenma se sonroja y baja la cabeza ¿Su madre sabe? ¿Por qué tiene que avergonzarlo así?, ¿se lo dijo de broma? Si ese es el caso tiene que reír para que no sospechen, lo único que sale de la garganta de Kenma es un ruido ahogado, su papá alza las cejas.

"Sabes que te amamos ¿cierto? quien te guste no cambiará nada" le dice con una sonrisa llena de comprensión, siente una lágrima caer y su mamá le aprieta la mano, y así es como sale del clóset con sus padres.

Piensa en ello mientras conversa con Keiji, han conversado todo el día, Kenma saca del pecho él todo lo que quiere decir sobre Kuro, el alto lo escucha atento. Cuando se desahoga él hace lo mismo y le cuenta sobre sus padres y sobre que le harían si se llegaran a enterar que tiene una relación con Koutarou lo echarían de la casa, le quitarían su cuenta y no le hablarían nunca más no hay forma que lo entiendan le dice a Kenma les dirá cuando termine la universidad, tiene miedo de ello no quiere que nunca llegue ese día y aun así si sus padres lo odian él nunca podría odiarlo a ellos.

"¿Lo odias?" le pregunta, Kenma despierta de sus pensamientos. "A Kuroo ¿Lo odias?" No sabe qué responder, está enojado con él y no puede superarlo, no puede estar con él más de 5 minutos sin recordar lo que pasó, quiere odiarlo.

"No, no lo odio".

"Pero estás herido... ¿Por qué no le dices?" Keiji le dice como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

"¿Decirle que?"

"Pues como te sientes ¿A qué le tienes miedo?" ¿A qué le tiene miedo? ¿A abrirse con él y que lo abandone?, ¿A qué se burle de él? No él nunca haría eso ¿A qué descubra su verdadero ser y se dé cuenta que no quiere estar con alguien como él?

"Me va a odiar" le dice a Keiji que lo mira empáticamente.

“¿Por qué te odiaría?" Le pregunta.

"Por todo lo que tengo que decir de él o peor...se odiaría a sí mismo" se da cuenta que tiene un rencor con Kuro y no sabe cómo superarlo, esto hace que ninguno de los dos pueda avanzar. ¿Qué pasa si nunca lo hace? No quiere estar resentido con el ¿Que tienen que hacer para seguir adelante?

Estaba sentado en su cama mirando el techo, no tenía la cabeza para jugar, escucha un golpe en la puerta y una voz quebrada.

"Kenma" 

"Kenma por favor". 

Le abre la puerta a Kuro y deja que entre cierra la puerta y cuando se voltea Kuro está en el piso arrodillado con la cabeza en el suelo.

"Perdón"

Se inclina a su nivel, "Kuro párate".

"Perdóname, por favor, perdón perdón" 

Los dos lloran, agarra la cara de Kuro, "Párate, no hagas esto, por favor solo parate" no sabe si el es quien lo abraza primero o Kuro a él, solo sabe que es de media noche y ambos están tirados abrazándose en el suelo mientras lloran.

Se toman un té en su sofá, el silencio reina, pero es Kuro quien lo rompe, "Perdón" le vuelve a decir, antes que pueda hablar este lo interrumpe.

"Por todo, perdón por todo" no sabe qué decirle a eso así que se ocupa con su taza tomando un sorbo de su té.

“No tienes - ”

“Escúchame, por favor” le dice mirándolo a sus ojos aun con rastros de lágrimas, asiente con la cabeza.

“Lo siento por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de conocernos desde pequeños y de ser amigos, me hubiese gustado” dice con una sonrisa triste. “Lo siento por...por arrastrarte a jugar voleibol conmigo, yo mmm yo sabía que no te gustaba y aun así hice que te unieras al equipo, vi cómo te trataban y lo ignore, lo ignore porque era más fácil y porque fui un egoísta, no pensé en tus sentimientos y deje que pasara, fui como un testigo que decidió no hacer nada... un extra en tu vida, debí haberte ayudado y debí haberte defendido porque eso era lo correcto” ¿Kuro no tiene idea el impacto que ha sido en su vida? piensa Kenma. 

“Perdóname por mis palabras cuando no te uniste al equipo, yo ehh yo no era yo mismo, estaba pasando por una etapa complicada estaban pasando cosas en mi vida que…¡No es que me esté justificando! Dios debí haber escrito esto. Te insulte y no debí hacerlo, no era nadie para tratarte así, estaba enojado conmigo mismo y me desquite contigo, no eres un cobarde, yo lo era, yo lo soy, lo siento” dice arrepentido. 

“No me acerque a ti a pedir disculpas porque no quería pensar en mi error, estaba avergonzado y te evite...no era estúpido o bueno sí lo era pero era consciente de lo que pasaba, necesitabas a alguien y no hice nada para arreglar eso, bueno hice un poco, hable con unos chicos que te molestaban, los escuche diciendo que te harían algo y los amenace hable con el director y me asegure que no te hicieran nada, aun así no fui lo suficiente valiente para acercarme a ti.” La taza que tiene en su mano ya perdió el calor, pero la sigue sosteniendo para tener sus manos entretenidas, trata de asimilar las palabras de Kuro, no lo culpa quiere decirle.

“Cuando te volví a ver me convencí de que tenía una nueva oportunidad, no me acerque a ti porque no sabía cómo, estaba nervioso y cuando lo hice y estábamos juntos y aun así sentía que estábamos separados por kilómetros. Aunque la pasáramos bien tenía ese pensamiento en mi cabeza y sé que tu igual, lamento no haberme disculpado antes.” Kuro quita la mirada de su taza para enfocarse en los ojos dorados de Kenma, “Lo entiendo, entiendo que me odies, sé que no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, mierda si pudiera, haría todo lo posible para que no sufrieras, yo, yo te quiero Kenma, mucho creo que demasiado, quiero conocerte, quiero saber todo de ti lo malo, lo bueno y...quiero que me conozcas también.”

Después de un momento de mirarse a los ojos Kenma posiciona sus tasas en el piso, y toma la mano de Kuro.

“No te odio idiota, nunca lo hice, bueno sí quizás un poquito, pero hace años, ahora sería imposible, odio tu risa, pero después de un rato se me contagia así que no creo que cuente” Kuro suelta una risa. “No quiero que sostengas todo ese peso encima especialmente si es uno que no te pertenece” le dice mientras acariciaba la mano de Kuro.

“Gracias por disculparte...Te perdono, pero no creas que te voy a perdonar por algo que nunca hiciste y por lo que pudo o no haber pasado. Es tiempo de que avance, tengo que dejar eso en el pasado o si no estaré estancado por siempre. Pue- podemos, si quieres ¿Podríamos avanzar juntos?” Kuro le responde con un abrazo apretado.

“Kuro déjame respirar” este lo suelta “jaja si perdón”, se quedan sentados apoyados uno del otro sin decir nada, sin embargo, era un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, no eran necesarias las palabras.

“Hey Kenma”

“¿Mmm?” le dice con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kuro.

“¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo el sábado? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar” le pregunta mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

“Me encantaría”.

✩ ✩ ✩

Ya llevan saliendo oficialmente tres meses, Kuro es su confidente. El es el primero en abrirse, le cuenta sobre sus padres, las peleas, los golpes, cuando su madre lo dejó, como ya no habla con su padre. ¿Cómo puede existir esa clase de gente en el mundo? 

Creía que solos los jóvenes eran así, cuando eran inmaduros y tontos, no entendía como adultos ya en sus cuarenta se comportan así, no se merecen a Kuro. Pero este también le conto sobre lo bueno, le dijo de la vez cuando fue a las nacionales, cuanto amaba estar en el equipo, porque decidió estudiar Bioquímica, sobre aquel verano que logró esconder un gato en su casa hasta que este se escapó, sobre sus aventuras con sus amigos, a Kenma le encantaba escuchar sus historias buenas o malas quería conocer todo de Kuro, todo lo que le hacía triste, lo que le hacía feliz, lo que le excitaba, lo que soñaba...hasta que le contó sobre Kano Hayashi, prácticamente fue su primer amor aunque este nunca le respondió Kuro tenía una imagen de él en su mente que Kenma no quería arruinar.

La promesa fue que se conocerían el uno al otro, después de 5 meses de novios Kenma le confiesa todo el acoso que sufrió, nunca le había contado a nadie las cosas que le dijo a Kuro, les dijo partes a sus padres y algo le mencionó vagamente a Shouyou, pero con Kuro se abrió completamente, les dijo sus más oscuros pensamientos. 

El sabía que esto pasaría por eso tenía miedo de confesarle esto a Kuro, aparte del sufrimiento de recordar todo eso de nuevo sabía que su novio se sentiría responsable por lo que le paso a Kenma y la culpa lo invadiría.

“Kuro yaa no llores” le dice mientras su novio está sollozando abrazándole las caderas.

“No puedo evitarlo Kenma ¡No puedo apagar mis sentimientos!” Kenma da vuelta los ojos.

“¡No! no lo digas” le advierte a su novio. “Kuro, no…” le dice arrugando la nariz y con su dedo índice apuntándolo.

“LO SIENTO KENMAAAA” Kuro lo aprieta más fuerte.

“Eres imposible Kuro, ya te dije no es tu culpa, no tenías idea y deja de disculparte conmigo”.

Cuando le cuenta lo de Kano Hayashi Kuro queda desconcertado se enoja consigo mismo y le promete al rubio defender su honor en combate Kenma lo golpea, ya es historia, no le interesa saber sobre él y de nadie de la escuela en realidad, este le jura que no hará nada al respecto sobre los temas que Kenma le cuente. Duda intensamente si contarle sobre lo del accidente del closet, ya no soporta ver a Kuro deprimido por su culpa, pero se ha dado cuenta que se siente más aliviado después de hablar, se saca un peso de encima al sincerarse, quizás si lo hubiese hecho antes este dolor en su pecho y sus demonios en su cabeza habrían desaparecido hace tiempo. Puede ver como su novio lucha.

“Kuro…” le advierte.

“Ke-Kenma” ay no.

“KENMA PERDONAMEEEEEEE”

Cuando están ambos en la cama con sus cuerpos negándose separarse y sus piernas entrelazadas después de haber demostrado su amor, Kuro le confiesa “Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello”, mientras pasa sus dedos delicadamente por este, Kenma suspira y se deja acariciar.

“¿Te gusta? Ya está descuidado tengo que decidir si volver a teñirlo” le dice mientras roza su mejilla contra el pecho de Kuro.

“Me encanta de las dos formas, la pregunta es si a ti te gusta” le dice plácidamente.

“Mmm no lo sé, llama mucho la atención...pero si, si me gusta”.

Sus padres le habían sugerido ir a terapia antes, no le gustaba la idea de sentirse mentalmente dañado, pero cuando se lo menciona a Kuro a este le gusta la idea así que lo termina de convencer. Al principio fue incomodo, pero ahora tenía confianza con su terapeuta, no siempre hablaba de su tortuoso paso por la escuela, a veces hablaba de sus videojuegos, de sus estudios, de sus amigos y principalmente de Kuro, incluso este lo acompañaba en algunas sesiones. Su novio quería ir por su propia cuenta con un especialista, pero no se sentía preparado aún, y eso estaba bien, el estaría para el cuándo decida ir.

Al salir de sus sesión la cual simplemente hablo de su semana, se dio cuenta cómo su vida ha cambiado este último año, tenía buenas notas y le gustaba su carrera no pudo elegir una mejor opción de estudio para dedicarse el resto de su vida, cuando sus horarios coincidían Kenma visitaba a Shouyou y Tobio, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Keiji y Koutarou y por supuesto Kuro, salían a citas dobles constantemente, iba con Keiji a todos los partidos de voleibol de sus novios, este había dejado el equipo al comienzo del semestre para enfocarse en sus estudios, Kuro lo avergonzaba cada vez que jugaba y ganaba un punto al bloquear, este levantaba su mano y apuntaba a Kenma para luego agarrarse el pecho, “ que ridículo” decía entre dientes pero por dentro le explotaba el corazón. 

“Si mamá empaque eso también” le decía por videollamada a sus papás, su primer año de universidad terminó oficialmente hace una semana, pero estaba esperando que Kuro entregará su último reporte para viajar juntos, su novio se quedaría con su mejor amigo, ya hasta había encontrado un trabajo juntos. Sus padres se estaban despidiendo con promesas de que mañana cenaran juntos para conversar detalladamente sobre su nueva vida en la universidad.

“Ehh yo...” les dijo antes de cortar “¿Sí?” su madre le preguntó, Kenma tragó saliva 

“¿Puedo llevar a un amigo? a cenar me refiero”

“¿Un amigo?” dijeron al mismo tiempo, se arrepiente inmediatamente. “No es Shouyou, ni Tobio o si no solo hubieses aparecido mañana con esos dos monstruos devoradores de comida” le dice su madre pensativa.

“¿Que amigo? ¿Como se llama? ¿Que estudia? ¿Estudia cierto? Si tiene tatuajes olvídalo” dice su papá.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, estudia bioquímica y no tiene tatuajes” aun...Kuro le había compartido a Kenma su deseo de marcar su piel.

“¿Kuroo? ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?”

“Íbamos junto en la escuela” sus padres abren los ojos como plato, Kenma le agradece al pequeño Kenma de 16 años por nunca haber difamado el nombre de Kuro con sus padres, lo único que les contó sobre él fue que mintió que era su amigo. 

“Nos reencontramos en la universidad”

“Ahh bueno si es tu amigo, puedo poner un plato más en la mesa” dice su mamá insegura.

“De hecho no es mi amigo...”.

“¿¡Que?!” dice su papá enojado “¿Si no es tu amigo porque lo invitas? ¿Te está molestando?” añade 

“AWWW KENMA ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?” grita su mamá.

“Que… ¿Decir qué? ¿Qué está pasando?” dice su padre mientras acerca su cara a la cámara.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?”.

“Mañana les contare todo” promete Kenma antes de cortar.

“No estés nervioso, mi papá no intimida ni a una mosca” le dice a Kuro mientras bajan del tren.

“Por lo que más has contado es tu mamá a quien le tengo miedo, igual iré a cambiarme antes, me rehusó conocerlos con olor a viaje” su novio insistió pasar donde Koutarou antes de visitar la casa de sus padres, quería ducharse y arreglarse.

“¿Olor a viaje? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?”

“Heyyyy cuida esa boca” Kenma da vuelta los ojos.

“Como quieras, mis papás son relajados por favor no uses un traje”.

Cuando entra a su hogar su madre lo recibe con un pastel en la mano y vestida exageradamente elegante, se hizo el peinado y las uñas puede observar.

“Ahh eres tú” cierra la puerta.

“¿Dónde está Kuroo?”

“Si, soy solo yo, tu único hijo que no ves hace semanas” escucha a su padre correr por las escaleras.

“¡¿Ya llegaron?! ahh ¿Dónde está Tetsurou?” dice decepcionado.

“Como dije, hola soy su hijo y ¿qué haces vestido así?” su papá está vestido con un traje tan elegante que parece como si fuera a casar. 

“Lo siento por tratar de causar una buena impresión con tu novio secreto”. Kenma se baña porque de hecho si olía a viaje, pero no le daría la razón a Kuro, se viste con una sudadera dos tallas más grandes y pantalones anchos.

“Ya debería estar llegando” les dice a sus papás que claramente están impacientes, saltan al escuchar el timbre.

“¿Porque todos están vestidos como si la misma reina de Inglaterra viniese a cenar?” Kuro estaba usando un maldito traje, se veía perfecto excepto por la gorra que está usando que no combina para nada, tiene flores y una botella de vino en la mano. 

“¿Que? Creí que me dijiste que usara un traje” le dice con media sonrisa después de saludar a sus padres. 

“Las flores son hermosas, gracias” le dice su mamá, están sentados en el sillón, Kuro y su papá entablan una conversación rápidamente mientras Kenma juega, “No es nada, espero también les guste el vino que traje, por supuesto yo no beberé hasta que cumpla 21” 

Kenma se echa a reír y Kuro le da una mirada asesina. Hablan de sus clases, de cómo se conocieron, cuánto llevan saliendo, les muestra fotos de sus citas, Kuro es el que lo hace todo, el rubio está muy entretenido con su consola hasta que capta un movimiento de Kuro, este se pasa la mano por el cabello, cosa que hace cuando está nervioso, pero como esa usando la gorra se la toca y baja su mano discretamente.

“¿Por qué estas usando ese gorro?” Kenma interrumpe.

“Ehhh creí que me daría estilo” le responde nervioso.

“Te queda muy bien, eres un chico muy apuesto” le dice su mamá, dándole una mirada con desaprobación a Kenma por su comentario.

“Ya vamos a cenar, no es de educación usarlo en la mesa” le dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

“No importa” dice su papá, pero Kenma ya está posicionado detrás de Kuro para quitarle el gorro.

...

“¿Pero qué mierda?”

“¡KENMA!” dicen a los tres al mismo tiempo, el rubio solo ríe.

“Fue idea de Bokuto me estaba ayudando a arreglar mi pelo para verme bien” dice defensivamente. Se veía ridículo, por lo que deduce trato alisarlo para peinarlo hacia atrás, cuando esto no funcionó porque los pelos se le empezaron a parar, uso gel para ayudar, resultando entre una combinación de mechas lisas que caían por su frente y mechones con gel que estaban en punta hacia sus lados, Kenma saca unas cuantas fotos.

“Se ve bien, así se peina la juventud hoy en día” dice su papá claramente tratando se ser cortés.

“Cuando dijiste que tenía un peinado ridículo no me esperaba esto” dijo su madre y todos rieron. 

“Son agradables, se nota que se preocupan por ti” le dice Kuro mientras esperan en la estación.

“Si, lo son, te amaron”

“Suelo provocar ese sentimiento en las personas” le responde sonriendo, “Si” le dice tímidamente, Kuro le agarra la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta 

“¿Ahh sí?”, Kenma lo mira a los ojos y sin titubear le dice que si de nuevo. 

“Tu igual, tu provocas ese sentimiento en mí, Te amo Kenma”

“Si” vuelve a decir “Yo también te amo” le dice con voz baja para que solo Tetsurou lo escuche.


	10. Capítulo diez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo, disfruten!!

Se estaban instalando en su nuevo departamento, más bien Kuro lo hacía mientras Kenma solo pretendía.

“¿Podemos seguir mañana? ya estoy cansado”, su novio inspeccionaba las cosas de una caja sentado en el piso.

“¿Cansado de qué? Si solo desempacaste una caja, las de tus juegos”

“Eran mucho, vamos a la cama” dice tirándolo de la manga.

“Ohoho lo hubieses dicho antes” Kuro lo agarra para sentarlo en su regazo.

Antes de empezar el año habían decidido arrendar un departamento a 10 minutos de la universidad, era pequeño pero quedaba en la el mismo piso que el de Keiji y Koutarou así que se decidieron por este, sus padres no estaban seguros con la idea de vivir juntos tan jóvenes pero aun así se comprometieron a pagar la mitad del arriendo, bueno un poco más de la mitad ya que, Kuro solo trabajaba part time y Kenma tenía dinero ahorrado, hasta tenía pensado vender algunos juegos viejos, bueno solo si era de total emergencia. El lunes comenzaban las clases, ya no compartía ninguna con Kuro y su horario era un poco estresante sus clases eran en la mañana y después no tenía de nuevo hasta en la noche, el de su novio lo dejaba con el tiempo justo para sus prácticas de voleibol, si no se hubiesen mudado juntos prácticamente no tendrían tiempo para verse.

Kenma separó sus piernas para posicionarse mejor "Vamos" le dice nuevamente, otra ventaja de vivir juntos es que podían tener sexo cuando quisieran, Kenma no se consideraba como un desenfrenado por el sexo, después de su primera vez pensó que su libido aumentaría, simplemente a veces no tenía ganas, cuando le dijo a Kuro le preocupaba un poco su reacción pero este se lo tomo normal y cada vez que trataba de iniciar el coito le preguntaba constantemente si quería o si estaba cómodo. Pero había veces que quería que su novio lo tomara y le demostrara su amor enterrándose en él. 

"Kuro" le dice entre besos, mueve su cuello para darle más espacio a Kuro mientras lo besa. 

"No dejes marcas" le advierte, le responde con una risa maliciosa, no puede evitar recorrer sus manos por su firme abdomen, su tonificada espalda y su pecho Kuro le responde con un gemido antes de tomar su boca, con sus lenguas entrelazadas Kenma menea sus caderas sacando otro hermoso gemido de Kuro. 

"Ok ok vamos a la cama, seguiré con esto mañana" le dice agitado mientras acarrea a un triunfante Kenma a su habitación.

Kenma salió antes de su clase y decidió ir al entrenamiento de Kuro, lo ve sentado en la banca, este demuestra su felicidad con una gran sonrisa que le hace brillar los ojos.

"¿Viniste a verme cariño?" Le dice corriendo hasta él apenas termina el set, Kenma da vuelta los ojos exageradamente. 

"No, vine a ver a Koutarou lo estoy esperando para ir a casa" Kuro se aprieta el pecho y pone una mueca de ofendido. Cuando ya están preparados para irse, Kenma está esperando en las puertas del gimnasio, Kuro y Koutarou se acercan a él mientras conversan y ríen.

"Hola Kenma ¿Me viniste a ver? El último punto te lo dediqué solo a ti" Kuro le pega un codazo en las costillas para después tomar la mano de Kenma y caminar juntos.

"Jugaron bien ¿Cuándo era su partido ese?" Pregunta Kenma, "El partido ese es para clasificar en el torneo, es en 3 semanas" responde Koutarou un poco ofendido, Kenma da vuelta los ojos "¡Porque Akaashi no me viene a ver!"

"¿No dijiste que tenía clases hasta tarde? Debe estar cansado" eran las 10 de la noche, cerca de un campeonato suelen entrenar más de lo normal.

"¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer? Así le llevamos a Keiji"

"¡Buena idea! Se me antoja una pizza con extra queso" le responde su novio.

"Kuroo" le dice Koutarou con un tono preocupado. 

"Kuroo" 

Observa como los mejores amigos cruzan miradas mientras pasan sus compañeros del equipo, se despiden con un movimiento de cabeza. "¿Qué?" Pregunta Kenma, vuelven a compartir una mirada sospechosa. 

"Pizza suena bien suena súper súper bien le preguntaré a Akaashi de que quiere no, mejor le llevamos de cada sabor, si sobra está bien necesito la energía ja ja porque soy grande jaja ¿entiendes?" Responde nervioso y rápidamente, Kuro le aprieta la mano más fuerte y le sonríe, reconoce esa sonrisa, Kuroo solía sonreírle así todo el tiempo antes

Después de comer juntos, su novio y Koutarou se ponen a hablar de cualquier cosa en realidad. "Te ayudo" le dice a Keiji mientras recoge los platos y vasos. 

"Gracias Kenma". Cuando estaba lavando la loza, Kenma se voltea a ver a su novio y vuelve a voltearse acercándose a Keiji 

“¿Como es el equipo de voleibol?”

“Son buenos, el año pasado quedamos en-” 

Kenma lo interrumpe “No, quiero decir mmm ¿Son amables?”

Keiji levanta la ceja “Algunos”

“¿Y porque te fuiste?” 

“Ya te lo dije, quería enfocarme en mis estudios, ¿por qué?” 

Kenma suspira “No es nada…”

“Deberías preguntarle a Kuroo-san”  _ el debería decirte _ , dice su mirada.

“¿Te llevas bien con tu equipo cierto?” le pregunta a su novio cuando ya están en casa,

“Claro ¿Por qué?”, responde más rápido de lo normal. 

“No lo sé, nunca hablas de ellos, solo de Koutarou” le dice mientras se preparan para la cama. 

“Es mi mejor amigo, es con el que más me llevo por supuesto hablaré más de él” responde defensivamente. 

El reloj marca las 1:19 Kenma no puede dormir, se vuelve a dar vuelta en la cama Kuro tampoco está durmiendo, le acaricia el hombro y después sube hasta su mejilla. 

“Dime” le exige, la luz de la luna alumbra lo suficiente para ver la cara de Kuro. “Tu dijiste que deberíamos decirnos todo” Kuro suspira y se gira para estar frente a frente.

“El año pasado cuando llevábamos solo semanas en el equipo fuimos a un bar todos juntos, estaba sentado junto a Bokuto y Akaashi, tú sabes cómo se pone Bo con el alcohol, es un empalagoso...el, él se puso a decir cuánto significaba para él, cuánto me quería mientras me acariciaba” vuelve a suspirar. ¿Habrá tenido algo con Koutarou? No, nunca le haría eso a Keiji, es su sol. Además, no explicaría lo del equipo. 

“Unos del equipo nos comenzaron a molestar, silbar, tú sabes esas cosas, yo seguí con el juego, después de reír un rato iba a confesar que Bo no tenía ojos para nadie que no sea Akaashi pero, él se puso nervioso y comenzó a pellizcarme. Cuando miré a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que no todos se estaban riendo, algunos lucían muy ofendidos y tenían una cara de asco, fue estúpido no debí bromear con eso, es Japón después de todo. 

Cuando nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos Akaashi nos confesó que había escuchado algunos del equipo hablando sobre un ex compañero que tenían que al parecer era gay, dijeron cosas muy ofensivas, hasta le preguntaron a Akaashi su opinión, el desvío el tema” Kenma abrió los ojos como plato ¿Le hicieron algo a Keiji? ¿Por eso se fue del equipo?

“No le hicieron nada a Akaashi” Kuro contesto al observar la cara de Kenma “Pero...contaron entre risas como le hicieron la vida imposible al jugador, el entrenador estaba de su parte al parecer, porque no lo hacían jugar, hasta que se aburrió y se fue del equipo. Akaashi le advirtió a Bo que sean privados con su relación más de lo normal”. 

Kenma acaricia el cabello de Kuro y después le da un palmazo. “Eres un idiota, si sabias que eran homofóbicos ¿Por qué te comportaste tan abiertamente conmigo? Te pueden sacar del equipo” 

Kuro se toca la cabeza y ríe “¿No es obvio? Soy feliz, no quiero ocultarte”, Kenma le vuelve a dar una palmada en la cabeza 

“¿Qué pasa si te atacan? Son más y algunos son muy grandes”, “Ayyy” se toca la cabeza.

“¿Te han dicho algo?” Kuro desvía la mirada, Kenma alza su mano. 

“Ya, ya, ya… solo cosas entre murmullos, no harán nada son unos cobardes” toma la mano de Kenma y la besa.

“Tú no sabes, podrían estar planeando hacerte algo, vimos esas noticias ayer juntos, sobre esa pareja lesbiana de Osaka, quizás deberíamos ser más cuidadosos como Keiji y Koutarou, hemos sido irresponsables” 

“Kenma no te preocupes estoy bien, estamos bien, no te preocupes por el equipo, confía en mí”, Kenma se acerca más a su novio y lo abraza. 

“No quiero que te pase nada” apretándolo.

Después de un rato de solo abrazarse Kuro suspira “Voy a dejar el equipo”

“¡¿QUE?!”, Kuro le hace una seña para que baje la voz, son casi las 2 de la mañana después de todo.

“Lo estaba pensando desde hace tiempo, desde que Akaashi se fue de hecho, sabía que este año empezaría con laboratorios y mis clases se están poniendo más difíciles, no todos somos un genio como tú”

Kenma lo mira con la boca abierta “Pe-pero tu amas el voleibol, podemos hablar con alguien de la universidad, dejar un reclamo en la oficina” Kuro lo vuelve a abrazar. 

“Si, amo el voleibol, pero no me dedicare el resto de mi vida a eso, aun jugaré para divertirme, Bo querrá practicar conmigo. Hay mejores jugadores que yo, que realmente quieren jugar profesionalmente, ya estaba cada vez menos en los partidos desde el semestre pasado” No es justo piensa Kenma, Kuro no se puede rendir así, el peleara junto a él, necesita demostrarle que vale la pena seguir jugando. 

“Creí que era tu sueño...” le dice despacio, Kuro ríe levemente. 

“Tú lo eres Kenma, tú eres mi sueño” le responde mientras juega con su cabello. “El voleibol era mi sueño cuando era un niño, ahora tengo otras cosas mucho más importantes”

Kenma gruñe “¿Como puedes decir esas cosas?” dice sonrojado y haciendo un puchero. 

“Jajaja tú sabes que hablo desde el corazón, amor” le dice con una sonrisa que le llega a iluminar los ojos, esa sonrisa que tanto ama.

“¡Fue un gran juego, Bo se lució como nunca!” su novio exclama en las gradas.

“Si, lo fue...gracias chicos por venir”, dice Keiji con una profunda gratitud.

“No hubiéramos faltado por nada” responde Kuro. “¿Crees que los cazatalentos le prestaron atención?”

“Tendrían que ser ciegos para no fijarse en Koutarou” responde Kenma mientras termina el último nivel de su videojuego.

“Estoy seguro de que sí, Bokuto-san es muy apasionado por el voleibol y lo complementa con su talento y esfuerzo, tengo la certeza de que lo llamaran”.

“¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar en ese caso?” Sugiere Kuro con una sonrisa.

Koutarou se deprime después que Kuro deja el equipo, después de todo había entrado junto a su novio y su mejor amigo y ahora iba a sólo a los entrenamientos, era difícil para él, le motivan a que siga, hasta practican con él todos los sábados para recompensar el tiempo perdido, es divertido jugar con sus amigos, incluso Shouyou y Tobio se unen un par de veces y aunque Kenma no pueda moverse por dos días seguidos después de eso, no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

Quizás en otra vida se dice Kenma, él hubiese jugado voleibol junto a todos sus amigos, hubiese sido compañero de Kuro y jugarían como si fuesen uno en la cancha, esta tonta fantasía fue idea de Kuro, Kenma solo rió cuando su novio se la dijo, como si Kenma tuviese la energía para practicar todos los días el deporte.

“Hey, hey, hey ¿Como estuve?, ¿Me vieron?, ¿Me viste Akaashi?. Hice mi jugada secreta, en un tiempo tendrá mi nombre” dice Koutarou emocionado después del partido.

“¡¿Perdón?! ¿Tu jugada secreta? Eso claramente te lo enseñe yo” le decía Kuro mientras caminaban en busca de un lugar para ir almorzar.

“¿Ehhhhh? Nah la aprendí después de horas de prácticas con Akaashi” 

“No lo recuerdo, lo siento Bokuto-san”

“¡Akaaaaaaashi!”

Kenma no tenía el corazón de decirles que “esa jugada” claramente era del juego de voleibol de la Wii, donde él seguía siendo el campeón indiscutible entre todos sus amigos.

✩ ✩ ✩

Después de un exhausto día, Kenma va a casa arrastrando los pies, el semestre ya se está acabando y está en época de exámenes finales, estuvo batallando últimamente con un proyecto de un prototipo de un videojuego así que se promete no jugar más con su PSP por al menos un par de semanas ya tuvo suficiente, rompe su promesa al día siguiente. Kuro ha estado ocupado también, desde que dejó el equipo se inscribió en unas clases extras de laboratorio. Kenma arruga la nariz en la puerta de su casa, “Mierda” escucha junto a unas ollas caer contra el piso, al abrir la puerta ve a Kuro con un delantal de gatitos agachado recogiendo utensilios del piso.

“¿Es pie de manzana lo que huelo?” Kuro se para de golpe y le sonríe. 

“Querido, lo que hueles es un intento de pie de manzana” dice al extender sus brazos esperando un abrazo, Kenma avanza hacia él y lo empuja del camino para inspeccionar el pie.

“Se ve bien” le dice. 

“¡Por supuesto que se ve bien, yo lo hice!” le responde mientras le quita la cuchara de las manos. 

“Espera a que se enfríe un poco” Kenma da vuelta los ojos y mira de pies a cabeza a su novio, “Te ves adorable”, Kuro le sonríe y se sonroja. 

“Lo sé, aún así tienes que esperar” Kenma vuelve a dar vueltas los ojos, se acerca a su novio, se pone de puntillas y le da un suave beso en los labios, “Hola” le dice, Kuro coge la cara de Kenma y lo vuelve a besar esta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo “Hola” le responde.

Están sentados con plato en mano, Kuro observa atento a Kenma, el rubio toma un bocado, saborea y toma otro, trata de mantener su cara en blanco. 

“¿Que dices? ¿Es el mejor que has probado?” le pregunta su novio entusiasmado. Kenma mira la dulce sonrisa de Kuro esta llega hasta sus ojos los cuales brillan, no hay mejor vista piensa Kenma, le sonríe de vuelta.

“Creo que lo encontré” Definitivamente lo encontré. 

“Este es el mejor pie de manzana que he probado” Lo siento mamá.

“¡¿En serio?!” Kenma asiente, no hay nada que pueda borrar la boba sonrisa de Kuro.

“Mmm gracias, esta delicioso” dijo mientras se saborea los labios, Kuro se sonroja y hace un gesto con su mano. 

“Ehh no fue nada, solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti” dice con la boca llena de pie. Kenma se pregunta cómo llegó a tener tanta suerte ¿Su ángel de la guarda por fin comenzó a prestarle atención?, ¿Este se despertó de su sueño eterno?, ¿Sin darse cuenta vendió su alma y cuando muera tendrá que pagar en el infierno?

Quizás era una prueba como en un videojuego, donde tenía que derrotar a los monstruos, pero no podía hacerlo solo, y tenía que pasar los niveles que cada vez se iban poniendo más difíciles hasta que encontrara nuevos jugadores donde iba superar cada nivel con su ayuda cada vez más fácilmente hasta que venciera el juego.

Cuando termina de comer Kuro le sirve otro pedazo. “Gracias, te amo”.

“No es nada Kenma” le dice acariciándolo cerca de la comisura de la boca, seguramente para despejar algunas migas. “También te amo” le dice agrandando su sonrisa. 

“Sabes que siempre puedes mejorar tu receta aún más”.

“Kenmaaaaaaa” se queja.

“Sabes que lo haré” le responde mientras ríen juntos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida!  
> Gracias por leer :D

**Author's Note:**

> Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida :)


End file.
